New love, new problems, new adventure
by pink.love.rocks
Summary: Sequel to Loved All along. A whole ninja clan leaves the Land of Water, Naruto rescues a mysterious girl, somehow the Hyuga clan gets mixed up in the mess. Will this affect Naruto and Hinata? Will a conflict not their own threaten to separate them? NaruHi
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo! Here is chapter 1 of the sequel to Loved All Along. Well... I am giving the sequel a try. I hope you like it. I just came up with the plot and everything so it might be a little rough. Enjoy!**

Just the thought of it made Hinata blush. There was no one to blush at. There was no one in her room. She had just been thinking about Naruto. She had been thinking about kissing him again. Hinata quickly shook the thought from her head, still a slight pink color lingering on her cheeks.

"I… kissed him… in front of everyone." She whispered to herself. Hinata still couldn't get over the shock of it all. Kissing Naruto in front of the whole village was never something she thought she would do.

"You are very modest, Hinata. You blushed at your own thoughts." Someone said calmly. Hinata stared, eyes wide at her cousin standing in her doorway.

"Oh… N-Neji!" Hinata gasped startled. "I was just-" she started.

"Thinking about Naruto? Yeah, I know." Neji commented smiling slightly, but still managing to keep his pale eyes serious.

Now that Hinata thought about it… that kiss that she had shared with Naruto, had been nearly two years ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, Sakura! Please!" Naruto begged. "I'm starving!" he added throwing on a pouting face.

"No, Naruto! You know that we have just enough food to make it back. Maybe if you hadn't eaten so much yesterday we would have more!" Sakura said fuming trying not to wake the girl that rode on her back. Naruto whispered something under his breath, but Sakura pretended not to notice.

Naruto distracted himself by thinking of the one person that he knew would fill his mind completely with joy.

'Hinata…' he thought.

Lately, Tsunade had been throwing missions at Naruto left and right. Now he and Sakura were heading back to the village after a recon mission. Recon missions bored Naruto immensely. It was hard for him to hold back from attacking the people they encountered…

**The encounter **

_Sakura crouched hidden behind the leaves on the branch of a tree just above the men. Naruto dropped down next to her carefully, so he wouldn't shake the branch. _

_"Remember Naruto... this is just a recon mission. We are only here to observe. No matter what happens we can't do anything," Sakura reminded him in a sharp whisper. _

_Naruto nodded, and both turned their attention below them. Two men, who appeared to be related, approached a small girl. The girl whimpered quietly as she cowered in the brush nearby. Her brownish blond hair hanging over her face and her dark eyes. _

_"P-please... I-I didn't do anything." the girl said shaking. _

_"Oh, come now Yumiko... you have done everything." one of the men replied shaking his head. _

_"Why? Why... w-would everyone leave? I thought you were happy there... elder Shinichi." Yumiko nearly whispered as tears came to her eyes. _

_"Yumiko, you are not able to understand. It was because of the children that we left. You included." the other man explained with fake concern. _

_The girl, Yumiko, shuddered and finally burst in tear filled sobs. "How could you?!" she shireked. _

_"Abandon the village? Well... our clan had its reasons." the man, that the girl referered to as elder Shinichi, said. _

_"Now... brother Shinichi... we must take care of this." the other man suggested, a wicked expression crossing his face. Suddenly the two men advanced on the girl. _

_"They... they are ninja!" Naruto whispered, shocked. "Are they going to attack that little girl?" he asked. Sakura didn't answer. She didn't take her sight off of the men. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Naruto spat. Sakura just shook her head. Her expression was full of pain. Naruto imagined that she must feel the same pain as he was. _

_One of the men grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her off the ground. The girl screeched. He threw her against a tree. Naruto and Sakura both heard a sickening crack as the girl's arm broke. The men tossed her around. They hit her and beat her. _

_Now she lay motionless on the ground. The men departed without a word. Naruto clenched his fists in pure rage. He was ready to beat the stuffing out of those guys... but it was Sakura who jumped down from the tree first. _

_She knelt down beside the girl, checking her vitals. "She's alive... her arm is broken... and her nose. She is unconsious." Sakura mumbled as she examined the girl. _

_"Yumiko... can you hear me?" Sakura whispered in her ear. Sakura couldn't help the tears from flowing. "We have to get her to the village," she said turning to look over at Naruto who had jumped down from the tree also. _

Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at the village entrance, panting. "I will check in. Take Yumiko." Sakura commanded. Naruto gently held the child in his arms as he ran to the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sprinted to the hospital. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like weeks, when in fact, he was only gone for four days. All she had heard from Neji was that he was in the hospital.

_I hope he is alright... _she thought.

Bursting throught the doors, Hinata ran to the front desk. "Do you m-mind telling me what room N-Naruto is in?" Hinata asked breathless.

"Hmm... Uzamaki Naruto? Oh, he isn't checked in, but he is visiting someone. He should be in room 117," the recieptionist said cheerfully looking up from her clipboard.

_Visiting someone? _

Hinata nodded. "Thank y-you." she said as she rushed off. Just down the hall, Hinata spotted room 117 and skidded to a stop. She stepped in slowly, searching for that wonderful blond hair.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, shocked. Naruto ran over to her and picked her up in a tight embrace.

"I'v missed you," they both said at the same moment. Naruto set Hinata down and giggled with her as she laughed at their unison.

"This is a girl that Sakura and I rescued on our mission. I was just making sure she was ok. She is sleeping though," Naruto explained. He gestered toward the little girl. Hinata smiled at Naruto.

_Brave as ever... _She thought. Hinata gazed at the small girl laying in the white bed. There was something about her...

Then it clicked. She was a child of the Kumintoka clan of the Land of Water.

**So... who is this girl? What is up with those guys that tried to kill her? Why did their clan leave? How will this effect Naruto and Hinata later on? Well, you will just have to wait for the next chapter for Tsunade to explain all that! What do you think? Am I doing good with the sequel? Please, please, review thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2. All right, so in this chapter we find out more about the Kumintoka clan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but I do own the Kumintoka clan! Whoo! (Even though they are evil) Muhhaa I own the evil clan. **

Naruto didn't bother to knock as he entered Tsunade's office with Sakura and Hinata trailing behind him. "Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto greeted as he entered. Tsunade looked up from her papers seeming quite annoyed.

"I see you are back from your mission, Sakura and Naruto." She observed.

Sakura nodded respectfully. "We have gathered the requested information… but…" Sakura hesitated.

"What?" Tsunade asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh… we…" Sakura couldn't spit it out. She knew that she had broken the rules.

"There were these men! They beat up this little girl, so we rescued her." Naruto finished looking quite proud of himself.

"Naruto! You what?! That is against the rules of the recon mission. I sent you to the Land of waves to find out who was tormenting the villagers. They have no military ninja, that's why you had to go!" Tsunade yelled angrily.

"Umm… L-lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked politely.

"Yes, Hinata?" Tsunde asked.

"There is m-more to the story. I-I wasn't on the m-mission, but I saw the g-girl in the hospital… she is one of the Kumintoka clan of the Land of Water." Hinata explained.

"Yes, and we believe that the men who attacked her were a part of the same clan." Sakura added.

"The Kumintoka clan… hmm… this changes things," Tsunade mumbled somewhat to herself. Her expression turned serious.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked watching Tsunade's expression.

"The Kumintoka clan left the Land of Water two months ago." Tsunade replied.

"What do you mean, 'left'? They can't just get up and leave." Naruto said confused.

"Actually Naruto, they can. The Land of Water tends to leave itself out of political affairs… including its own. The Kumintoka clan has been an elite ninja clan for many years. Eight decades to be exact. The Village Hidden in the Mist had been having some problems lately with internal fighting between clans. The Kumintoka clan has been fighting to take control over some of the others to obtain bloodline traits. Two months ago when they left, they told no one. They just disappeared one night. Many of the children of the Kumintoka were found dead in the complex. No one knows why, but it has caused quite a stir among the villagers." Tsunade explained.

"Wait so you are saying that the men we saw beating that little girl, were her family?" Sakura asked shocked. Tsunade just nodded. She eyed Hinata carefully.

During Tsunade's explanation, Hinata had a terrified expression on her face. "Hinata, I want you to come back to my office tomorrow ok?" Tsunade commanded more than asked. Hinata nodded knowing what it was about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked watching her stare nervously at the ground as they walked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata replied. Naruto slid his finger under her chin.

"Come on Hinata… look up. No one can see your pretty face like that." Naruto said grinning as he picked her head up. Hinata couldn't help but smile. They walk to Naruto's apartment for some homemade ramen.

"I feel like I haven't had ramen in weeks!" Naruto exclaimed as they walked in through his door. "Hiaso!" Naruto called.

"Pork r-ramen please," Hinata asked.

"Naruto, my ramen duty hours are from eleven to four. I get off in two minutes." Hiaso said. Naruto and Hinata entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Please, Hiaso." Hinata begged. Hiaso glanced over his shoulder at Hinata and her sweet face. He sighed.

"All right… for you Lady Hinata." He smiled giving into her politeness. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Smooth," he mouthed to her. Hiaso went to work on the ramen. Before long there were two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. Hiaso left Naruto's apartment soon after, and Naruto and Hinata were alone.

Naruto ate his ramen at an inhuman pace while Hinata ate slowly watching him. She loved the way his whiskers twitched as he chewed. The two spent a few hours talking, and discussing Naruto's mission.

"Oh, I-I have to go n-now. Father will be w-worried." Hinata announced. Naruto let out an exaggerated huff.

"All, right… lets head out!" Naruto said.

Soon they were at the Hyuga complex. Naruto gave Hinata a peck on the cheek and said goodbye for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked nervously to Tsunade's office door. She took a deep breath and entered. "Thank you for coming Hinata," Tsunade greeted. Hinata nodded. "I trust you know what this is about?" Tsunade asked.

"The K-kumintoka clan," Hinata replied.

"I know that you must have some knowledge of their history with the Hyuga clan. Have you told anyone else about the girl at the hospital, or that the clan has been causing trouble?" Tsunade spoke carefully knowing that this was difficult.

"No, Lady Tsunade." Hinata answered.

"Good. I am going to call in the elders of your clan later to discuss this with them. However, I need you to watch that girl for me. She is protected by some ANBU ninja in the hospital. I want you and Sakura to talk to her. I want as much information as you can gather from her." Tsunade informed.

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Hinata answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura leaned cautiously over the girl. Yumiko lay half awake in the hospital bed. Bruises covered her tiny body and a cast covered the length of her left arm. The girl's dark eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Sakura.

"How are you feeling today, Yumiko?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Ok, I guess. What kind of flower did Ino give you today?" Yumiko asked eager.  
Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a single lily.

"It's a lily." Sakura said, handing it to Yumiko. The little girl's face lit up as she stroked the petals.

"Pretty…" she whispered marveling at it.

"Yumiko… this is Hinata. She is going to ask you some questions about your clan." Sakura explained. Yumiko's expression sank.

Hinata took a deep breath before speaking. "What h-h-happened t-to the children?" she asked. Yumiko looked away for a moment and stared out of the window.

"They killed them," she said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Why?" Sakura continued.

"Elder Shinichi yelled at us. He said that we weren't perfect enough. He told us that the bloodlines didn't work on us… that we were… mistakes." Yumiko muttered. Her gaze seemed distant, like she was picturing it.

Hinata couldn't help it. Her face twisted into a look of disgust. She remembered her elders teaching her the history of the Hyuga clan. The Kumintoka clan had once tried to attack the Hyuga clan, hoping to obtain some children with the byakugan to use in their clan. Their attack was unsuccessful… but this was not the case for some other clans.

The people of the Kumintoka would capture children with the desired bloodline trait and use a forbidden form of jutsu use for unsealing and remove the bloodline, inserting it into their own children. If it failed the children were killed.

Hinata shook herself out of her thoughts and glanced down at Yumiko. She was on the verge of tears. Sakura took Yumiko's hand in hers. "It's alright Yumiko, no one will hurt you now…" she said.

**Hmm... so what will happen at the meeting with the elders of the Hyuga clan? Will the Kumintoka clan attack again? How will Naruto and Hinata cope? **

**Oh, and also... I always re-read my chapters after I post them so I can find typos, but I always miss some! Are there any beta readers out there that would like to Beta this story? You don't even have to be a Beta reader you guys could just send in a message to me from my profile about any typos that really bug you. Please review. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Chapter 3. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... but Hinata does! Hee Hee. **

Tsunade walked slowly to the council room, thinking about what she was going to say. The whole situation was a giant headache to her. The Kumintoka clan had been silent for so long… what were they doing?

The Godaime opened the door to find three Hyuga elders waiting for her arrival. They did not look pleased. Among the elders, was Hiashi. Tsunade took her seat at the circular table.

"Thank you for coming on such a short notice. The situation at hand is at utmost importance." The Hokage began. Hiashi and the other elders nodded, waiting for the news. "This meeting concerns the Kumintoka clan," she continued. The blonde observed the elders' expressions twist into a mix of worry and shock.

"The Kumintoka clan? They… they haven't caused any trouble in years!" one of the elders spat.

"Well… I am not so sure about that. I sent Naruto and Sakura on a recon mission in the Land of Waves to investigate a disturbance. They reported to me about suspicious activity among clan members. The two rescued a girl after being beaten by members of her clan. It turns out that the girl is of the Kumintoka clan. I received a report from the Kirigakuru no Sato two months ago informing me that the clan had disappeared." Tsunade explained, speaking carefully.

"The girl?" Hiashi asked.

"She is being watched by ANBU ninja. I had Sakura and Hinata carefully interrogate her. The girl, Yumiko, has been… experimented on. When the clan left the village… they found children dead in the complex." She struggled to explain the situation, horrified at her own words.

"This is what they have been doing all these years? Experimenting with bloodlines again?!" an elder stated shocked. Tsunade simply nodded.

"This puts our clan in danger. Now that the Kumintoka clan has disappeared… they might attempt to steal our Kekkei Genkai again." Hiashi mumbled. The council room was dead silent as all of the information sank in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stared at Yumiko. The young girl was sitting up in the hospital bed staring back at Hinata. She saw the slightly nervous expression on the Kunoichi's face. The lavender-eyed teen had been fidgeting in the chair the whole time she had been there. Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was standing next to the indigo-haired women, helping her get information from Yumiko.

"You're afraid of me…" Yumiko observed.

"No…no I j-just…" Hinata trailed off.

"I understand. I know what my clan tried to do to you and your family." Yumiko said sounding apologetic. Naruto clenched his free hand into a fist.

'How can anyone do this? How can her clan just treat her like trash and attack others?! This little girl has been through so much…' Naruto thought.

Hinata was shocked to see how intelligent this small child was. Yumiko sighed. "I remember when my uncle first tried to put a new Kekkei Genkai into me and some others…" she explained.

**Yumiko's memory **

_Elder Shinichi walked over to the children of his clan. The tall man towered over the children, staring down at them. The dark room that they stood in was damp and smelled of sweat. Yumiko stood among her cousins on the left side of the room, their backs against the wall. The other children stood on the right side, crying and screaming. _

_"Which shall we start with, Sacuro?" Shinichi asked. _

_"Hmmm... well... I believe that Kenzo and Yumiko are best suited for the Hurinka clan bloodline." the other elder responded. Both the children shivered as a chill ran up their spine. _

_"Y-Yumiko?" Kenzo whispered. _

_"Hm?" she asked not taking her gaze off of the Hurinka children on the other side of the room. _

_"Do... do y-you think that m-maybe w-we will... please the elders?" he asked, whispering nervously. _

_"I don't know..." the girl answered. _

_"I-I don't want to be sent away." The boy continued. _

_Yumiko knew that phrase all to well. The elders often told the children that if the Kekkei Genkai wasn't successful, that they would be "sent away." However she knew what that really meant . She knew it meant that they would be killed... if they didn't already die in the process. _

_"Yumiko! Kenzo! Come here!" Shinichi shouted. The two children walked slowly to the center of the room. "Kenzo, stand there. You are first." Shinichi directed pointing to a circle surrounded by markings on the floor. Kenzo did as told. _

_Yumiko could only watch as Kenzo shook nervously, cold sweat dripping down his face. Suddenly an elder came foward with a child from the Hurinka clan and shoved him next to Kenzo. _

_Shinichi put one hand on each of the boys' shoulders, while the other elder performed a series of hand signs. " Kaiin Houin: Naibun Kekkei Genkai no Jutsu!" the man yelled. _

_Suddenly the Hurinka child screeched. Yumkio clasped her hands over her ears from the ear deafening sound. The victim soon collapsed. Kenzo shook voilently and he too collapsed onto the ground writhing in pain. Sweat ran down his body as he screamed. _

_Yumiko shut her eyes, keeping her hands over her ears, as her cousin fought to survive the jutsu. Tears ran down her cheeks and quiet sobs made their way through closed lips. She could hear the other Hurinka children gasping, crying, looking at their unmoving brother on the floor. _

_Yumiko opened her eyes when the shouting stopped. She watched as Shinichi dragged a still Kenzo out of the way. "He is alive... but he may not last through the full transfer. We will see..." Shinichi said. _

_Suddenly Yumiko heard her name. "Yumiko! It's your turn." the elder called. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yumiko stopped her explanation. She lowered her head as tears dripped down onto her sheets. "Kenzo... he lived... but he was sent away." Yumiko whispered, her voice cracking. Naruto clenched his fist in rage, while Hinata comforted Yumiko.

"Y-you did a great job Yumiko. Thank you f-for giving us that information..." Hinata said fighting back tears of her own.

"I'm gonna kick their ass!" Naruto mumbled angrily.

**Oooh! In the next chapter... the Kumintoka clan attacks! What will happen during the attack when the village is caught off guard? What will happen when Hinata and Naruto get into an argument, as the fighting is going on? Will this whole thing threaten their relationship? Ahhh! (BumbleM- oh snaps! Will it?)**

**Ok, please review. (BumbleM- Yeah review!) **

**Thanks to BumbleM for being my new beta**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah! Chapter 4. Ok, so the battle begins! (BM: Kahpoww!)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, people I own Naruto just cause I am awesome like that! Ok, I don't own him, but if I did... well... let's just say that there would be real ninja academies in the world! **

All was quiet in the village. It was nearing midnight and the hard rain pounded the streets of Konoha. Hinata drifted in and out of sleep as the drops drummed on the roof. She turned in her bed to face the window and watch the drops race down the glass. She stared into the darkness outside trying desperately to get Yumiko's nightmarish information out of her mind.

Suddenly the blackness outside of the window changed slightly. It was as if something had just raced past her window. She sat up and walked to the glass.

"Byakugan," she whispered. Hinata stifled a gasp as she saw what was outside.

Through the pounding rain, she could see people… and lots of them. They moved quietly in a fashion that only ninja can pull off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Only minutes later an alarm was sounded, waking everyone in the entire village. Naruto sat straight up in bed, his heart beating rapidly. "That alarm…" he said to himself. "What is that?!" the blonde panicked. The siren wailed deafeningly at a high pitch.

Naruto flew off his bed and threw on some clothes. There was something very wrong going on. He rushed to his door and flung it open. At first view an ANBU agent had appeared before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The officer said. The blonde nodded in reply loss of words. "Your presence is requested at the Hokage's office," he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's feet pounded the puddles in the street as he sprinted for Tsunade's office. He ran up the steps and down the hall, bursting in through the Godaime's door. In front of him were all his fellow ninjas and sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's going on?!" he asked.

"We are under attack." The Hokage stated. Naruto stared wide-eyed at her.

"What?!" the blonde man shouted.

"The alarm has signaled all villagers to take cover in the safe buildings. Each are set up at four different locations throughout the village and are safely guarded by a team ninjas. I have called in most of you to assist in our defense. Most of our Jounin are already in combat." She continued.

Naruto looked at his peers and fellow shinobi. He assumed that they had already been briefed on the mission and, nestled among the crowd, he spotted Hinata. She looked absolutely terrified.

"The threat is the Kumintoka clan. Hinata notified me after she saw them in the Hyuga complex. You all must take extreme precaution. These ninja are trained in many different techniques and hold a variety of Kekkei Genkai implanted soldiers. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, you will go to the Hyuga complex and help. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji will go north and assist the Jounin there-" Tsunade started.

"Wait." Neji commanded. Tsunade looked to Neji who was standing near Hinata. "I… want to defend my clan. I must be there." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "Very well Neji. Shino will take your place with the others. Is that alright Shino?" she asked. Shino nodded.

"I will go wherever you command Lady Tsunade," Shino replied. Hinata looked at her teammate. She knew that he wanted to fight with her and Kiba.

"Shino…" she started.

"It's ok Hinata. You will have Naruto to protect you." He whispered. Hinata smiled at him, and saw something that was very rare. Shino smiled back. The heiress watched his face lift as he attempted a small grin. No one else seemed notice.

"I will also send your senseis out to the south, east, and west corners of the village. Good luck." The Hokage finished and dismissed the group. Those who were present immediately dispersed.

Tsunade sighed. This was not going well at all. Much damage had already been done. It may only be one clan, but it is large enough to attack the village from all sides. Everyone was caught completely off guard.

"This is not good…" Tsunade whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, and Neji all sprinted through the streets to the Hyuga complex. The rain had let up slightly, and now sprinkled lightly on the group as they ran. The team skidded to a stop as they reached the gate. The Hyuga heiress gasped at what she saw.

There were dozens of Kumintoka clan ninja fighting against her family. The buildings were being ransacked as people fought through them. Entire roofs were missing, and house debris lay scattered on the wet ground.

"Let's do this!" Naruto yelled. Everyone nodded and sprung forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata lunged at a man with her Jyuken and knocked him over. She continued to charge towards any foe on sight. Her chakra grew to such strength; it became visible as she struck the Kumintoka warriors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji struck with a Jyuken, nailing his attacks at incredible speed. Men lay motionless on the ground, not being able to access any chakra.

'These fighters are so easy to beat… they must be saving the ones with the Kekkei Genkai for last.' He thought.

As the Hyuga prodigy struck down the men, they continued to get back up. 'This… this is impossible!' he thought. Neji concentrated more on his Byakugan. It was barely visible even to his eyes.

"A chakra shield!" he gasped.

The men snickered as they displayed their chakra shields. The leaf nin noticed that one of the men could manipulate water. That appeared to be his Kekkei Genkai. He took water straight out of the sky as the rain droplets fell down, and quickly shaped them into ice-made senbons. The enemy flung frozen senbons at Neji, who easily dodged the attack. He looked up to see needles raining down upon him. He cried out in agony and collapsed onto the icy floor. He couldn't move. Then he slipped onto blackness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata spotted her father in the crowd of people. He was faced against a man, staring at him with an aggravated gaze. The heiress ran towards the foe, attempting to use her Jyuken, but the enemy didn't budge. She jumped back, shocked. "F-father…" she started.

"Hinata don't attack them… they have some kind of Kekkei Genkai that blocks raw chakra," he whispered.

"Now now Hiashi. Don't panic. We just want your bloodline." One of the men said smirking.

"You'll never get it, Shinichi." Hiashi spat. Through her Byakugan, Hinata could see that he had incredible chakra.

_It's... barely visable. It looks like a wall of chakra... I have to concentrate hard on my byakugan just to see it. _Hinata realized.

He was using a chakra shield that molded to his body to block attacks. Attacking with her usual technique would prove useless. The Kunoichi's chakra attacks would simply be countered by the man's own chakra.

"Hmmm… well… I wouldn't be sure about that." Shinichi replied. Suddenly there was a loud screech. Hinata turned to see Sakura trying desperately to break a genjutsu. Naruto threw a kunai at the caster and released the attack. The Heiress didn't have time to deal with these guys, she needed to help her friends… but… she also needed to defend her father.

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly yelled. Hinata sprinted to him.

"What i-is it Naruto?" she asked. Naruto just pointed.

"Neji!" she gasped, looking at her cousin lay motionless on the ground.

Hinata looked at the needles that pierced her cousin. They were charka infused. Each senbon pierced the three hundred sixty-one chakra points in Neji's body. She gasped for air, panicking at the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had already destroyed several buildings with her insane strength. However, for some reason the people she attacked appear to be fine.

"ARRRAAHHHH!" she yelled, drawing her fist back to punch another enemy. The man flew back and crashed against a house, passing right through it's walls that in turn collapsed on him. The sounds of the rock and wood crumbling echoed through the complex.

The pink-haired Kunoichi smiled victoriously. Suddenly she heard a small grumbling sound. The foe pushed the rocks off of him and stood up, smirking.

"What?!" Sakura screamed with startled eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fang over Fang!" Kiba yelled. He and Akamaru tore through a group of Kumintoka with their attack. The men flew back onto the ground, only to rise again. Akamaru whined while Kiba breathed heavily as he readied to attack again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata…" Naruto started. Tears flooded down her face. She was so frustrated. Not even Neji could beat this opponent. Naruto wiped a tear off Hinata's cheek. "Those old people are going down!" he said.

"Wait… N-Naruto." Hinata said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't g-go after them… y-y-you won't be able to touch them." Hinata explained.

"What has gotten into you? We can beat these guys no problem!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically.

_Please just listen Naruto... I don't want you to get hurt_ Hinata thought.

"No… they all have a Kekkei Genkai that they stole. Nothing can touch them. Not taijutsu, genjustu, or any jutsu m-methods. I have n-never seen anything like it…" she whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi panted as he collapsed onto his knees. "That… bloodline… it's impossible…" he said between gasps.

"Nice isn't it? We actually made this one from combining Kekkei Genkais." Shinichi explained. "It's no use fighting me, Hiashi. Just give me a few members of your clan, and we will stop attacking your village." He added.

"I… I…" Hiashi started. He had never felt so powerless. He glanced around at the ninja who were sent to help him. Kiba and Akamaru lay unconscious, as well as Neji, Naruto and Hinata stopped fighting, and were talking. Sakura sat on her knees panting, Hyuga clan elders were restrained by ropes, and children were being rounded up to be taken away. They had lost.

Suddenly Hinata and Naruto came running to Hiashi. "F-Father!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata… we have no choice. Take Neji and what elders you can save and get out of here." He whispered.

_We've lost... _

"I… I understand father," she said.

"Wait! Are you just giving up! Hinata… you can't let this happen-" Naruto started. She just shook her head.

"Our clan is in r-ruins. We must surrender to protect the village from further h-harm." Hinata explained although it pained her to admit that they lost.

"Hinata! This isn't like you… you would fight until the end! I am willing to stand by you and do so. You can't just give up!" Naruto continued ranting.

"No… I-I have to. It is my father's wish. It is for the better of the clan," she whispered.

_For the better of the clan?! Clans are what causing this whole mess! I'm sorry Naruto..._

"No, Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Naruto's words stung Hinata. She didn't want to give up. She didn't want this to happen. For so long she had strived to be like Naruto and never give up.

Being in the Hyuga clan was a great burden. Hinata wanted to fight and keep fighting… even though she knew that there was no hope of winning. She wanted to fight with Naruto, however, her father's words bound her. He was right. She had to do what was best for the clan.

"Hinata…" Naruto started again.

Hinata clenched a fist trying to stifle the pain of the words she was about to say. "No Naruto. I-I have to… I h-h-have to g-g-give up." Hinata said looking him straight in the eye. "The c-clan demands it." She added.

Hiashi could only watch as his daughter picked up her cousin and untied some other members of the clan that the Kumintoka were not taking. She walked toward the gate of the complex without another word.

"WAIT!" Someone screamed. All heads turned to see a small girl standing at the gate, her blond hair soaking wet from the rain.

"Yumiko!" Naruto shouted. Yumiko walked slowly, carrying her broken arm in a sling. She walked right up to Shinichi and lifted her head to stare him in the face.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt them. I'm not gonna let you hurt those kids. You are no longer my family… Shinichi." She spat.

**Hmm... interesting. What is Yumiko going to do to defend the Hyuga clan? (Hint: Yumiko survived the Kekkei Genkai that was put into her...) (BM: oh crap huh!) Will Hinata just do what she wants and fight?! (BM: Oh I hope not!) Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo! Chapter 5. Hope you like it! (BM: I know I did)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... so... I don't own Naruto and all that jazz. **

Shinichi laughed at the little blond girl looking up at him. "You're not going to let me hurt them? Really… Yumiko what are you going to do?" the man asked.

"My Kekkei Gen-" Yumiko started, but was interrupted by Shinichi's harsh snickering.

"Your Kekkei Genkai? My dear Yumiko, your Kekkei Genkai was unsuccessful. Even if you could use it… it would kill you. Just like it killed Kenzo." Shinichi said shaking his head.

Yumiko clenched her teeth together. "That Kekkei Genkai didn't kill Kenzo! YOU DID! You killed him because he couldn't perform it correctly because of YOUR stupid Kaiin Houin: Naibun Kekkei Genkai no Jutsu!" Yumiko screamed. She continued to stare at Shinichi with a hate filled glare. Her eyes grew thick with tears, and they came flooding down. They fell in grief for her cousin, Kenzo, and in pure rage and frustration with the man that was a part of her family.

"You are very observant Yumiko. Unlike the other children, you knew that being 'sent away' meant that the unsuccessful Kekkei Genkai experiments were killed. You also remembered the name of that forbidden jutsu word to word… it will be such a waste… really you could have been great. You could have done great things for the clan." Shinichi commented, watching his niece's face.

"You refer to them as experiments?! They were your children! Your nieces and nephews! Your sons and daughters! How can you just refer to them as experiments?!" Yumiko yelled. "You say that I could do great things for the clan… but if the 'great things' you speak of are torturing and killing your own blood… then I'm not sure that I'd do that." She added speaking softer now as tears continued to stain her cheeks.

"Yumiko you are smart, but you just don't understand. You have no idea what the purpose of all this is!" Shinichi explained, growing angrier.

"THE PURPOSE?! There is no purpose! Your goal is to make the clan stronger by devouring other clans. A goal is something important, something you strive for, something that will help you and others around you. Your 'purpose' is not a goal. It does no good for the world. It only brings misery and pain to your family." Yumiko countered.

"Your father taught you that didn't he?! I should have gotten rid of you as I got rid of him. He lives on in you! My own brother betrayed the clan! He was the only one to oppose the clan's intentions of gathering Kekkei Genkai…" Shinichi trailed off and his face twisted into an expression of hate. "I'll kill you, Yumiko. I will kill you, and I will complete my mission." Shinichi whispered.

Suddenly Shinichi drew back his fist and flew forward toward Yumiko. Yumiko held fast and stood firm, not moving a single muscle. She watched as the fist came toward her. Just then, an orange flash darted in front of her. Yumiko cringed and shut her eyes readying for the blow.

It never came.

Yumiko opened her eyes and stared shockingly at the blond in front of her. "N-Naruto…" she whispered. The teen stood in front of her; arms outstretched blocking her tiny body.

Shinichi pulled his arm back from the whiskered nin. He stopped mid-punch when Naruto darted in front of Yumiko. "Foolish boy," Shinichi muttered.

"Just try and hurt Yumiko again… and I'll kill you." Naruto spat. His teeth had already begun to become sharper as he growled menacingly at the elder. His whiskers grew darker and thicker, and his eyes morphed into a glowing red color with cat-like slits.

Hinata handed the still unconscious Neji to Kiba, who was now recovered. "Be careful Hinata," Kiba whispered. He ran off to the hospital with Akamaru. Hinata sprinted over to Sakura who was now standing next to Naruto ready to fight.

Hiashi stood up and walked to Hinata's side. They all stood in front of Yumiko ready to defend. Dozens of Kumintoka clan members walked to Shinichi's side. "There is a l-limit to the chakra shield… they w-will be without it in a few minutes." Hinata whispered, her Byakugan already activated.

"We'll take them down this time," Sakura said smiling.

"Wait…" a small voice sounded. All heads turned to Yumiko. "I want Shinichi," she said. Sakura, Naruto and, Hinata opened their mouths to protest, but stopped when Yumiko's dark eyes held something that no one had seen before in such a little girl.

Power.

They all nodded and stood ready.

Naruto thrust forward with his claws at a Kumintoka member. The man was unharmed though because of the shield. "Wait, Naruto… just two more minutes," Hinata whispered. For two long quiet minutes all stood still. Naruto fidgeted with his claws as he waited. The Kumintoka clan just smiled. "The chakra shields are down, NOW!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone rushed forward attacking. Sakura came forward with her fists attacking three Kumintoka at once. She kicked, punched, and threw them down. Hinata went in with her Jyuken and knocked several people down. Naruto whipped through ten members at a time with his Kyubi enhanced strength. Hiashi tore through people as they came toward him.

Yumiko however had not moved. She was deep in concentration. She and Shinichi stood two feet away from each other concentrating, and staring each other in the face.

"Give it up Yumiko. You will never match me." Shinichi threatened.

"I'll do better than match you, uncle." She responded. Yumiko drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Suddenly the girl disappeared completely. The four fighters had now finished battles and were looking around for the smaller blonde. Kumintoka clan members lay scattered on the ground unconscious. Shinichi was the only one left.

"She just… faded… and she's gone," Naruto exclaimed. Hinata followed Yumiko's chakra signature. She smiled knowing how talented Yumiko was.

"Very nice Yumiko… but I'm afraid that isn't enough to fool me. You make much noise as you walk," Shinichi muttered. Suddenly, he turned and in one swift movement thrust his hand toward the air behind him. Yumiko faded back into view as she collapsed on her knees, holding her shoulder.

Naruto stepped forward to defend her, but Hiashi put his arm out to block him. "Watch," he whispered. Yumiko slowly stood up and glared at Shinichi. She bent down and picked up a discarded kunai from the wet ground.

"This is for Kenzo!" she yelled as she thrust it forward. Shinichi tried to dodge but his feet wouldn't budge. He looked down to investigate just as Yumiko shoved the kunai into his leg. Shinichi screeched in pain. He eyed the material that grasped his feet.

It looked like black goo. Really it was chakra, mud, and water combined to form an unbreakable seal. The goo was in the shape of hands that reached out from the ground, grasping Shinichi's ankles.

"No…" he whispered. "You… can do it? You can perform the Hurinka Kekkei Genkai?" he asked in shock. Yumiko just nodded. Hinata stared at the substance holding Shinichi down.

_It's... It's chakra. She infused the mud in the ground with water and chakra. She must have done it while she was unseen. _Hinata thought.

She could see the chakra in the mud hands that held tight on Shinichi.

_She's not going to last long if she keeps that up... her chakra reserves will soon run out. _

"This is for father!" Yumiko shouted as she shoved another kunai into Shinichi's shoulder. "This… and this is for me!" the blonde girl screamed. She drew back her hand and buried another kunai in Shinichi's chest, striking him fatally. A trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"I am proud of you Yumiko… b-but you must die." He muttered barely able to speak. Suddenly Shinichi put his hand on Yumiko's shoulder, gripping her. She struggled to get free, but was unable to move. She whimpered in pain as his grasp dug into her back.

She suddenly remembered when the Kekkei Genkai was put into her, and Shinichi had grasped her the same way...

_No... the Kekkei Genkai no Jutsu. He is doing it in reverse in order to kill her!_

"Kaiin Houin: Naibun Kekkei Genkai no Jutsu!" he shouted. Yumiko shook violently and collapsed onto the ground as Shinichi released her. With the last of his strength he laughed and suddenly went limp and fell dead.

Sakura rushed over to Yumiko. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she watched Sakura look the girl over. She picked young kunoichi up and rushed out of the complex without a word.

"She is taking her to Tsunade…" Naruto realized aloud. The blond male saw Hinata crying and quickly wrapped his arms around her and held tight. Hinata hugged back crying into Naruto's shoulder. Hiashi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I am proud of you Hinata… you defended the clan with great honor. Now, go. Go see if Yumiko will be alright." He commanded. Together hand in hand Naruto and Hinata ran out of the complex.

**So, how did I do on the fight scenes? I thought I did ok. Anway... what will happen to Yumiko? Ahh! This chapter was mostly Yumiko and Shinichi, but I will have more Naruto and Hinata relationship stuff in later chapters (BM and crowd: Hooray!). There are more difficulties to come for them (but they will always be together cause they are awesome!) Review with your thoughts. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6. Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been pretty busy and I was in kind of a mental block for a while (BM: yeah I'm also to blame for the lateness. too busy and forgot my beta responsibilities sorry). Anyway enjoy!**

"I'm sorry N-Naruto…" Hinata apologized in a whisper careful not to wake Yumiko. The girl lay on the white bed breathing lightly in her sleep. Naruto put an arm around Hinata, where she stood over the girl.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, a concerned look in his blue eyes.

"I gave up… I went against the n-nindo. I went against the ninja way that I-I worked so h-hard to adopt." She said shaking her head.

"What nindo is that?" Naruto asked still confused.

"Never go back on your word, and never give up." Hinata stated simply. Naruto nodded, smiling.

"My nindo?" he laughed. "Why would you choose mine? I'm sure you could-" he started.

"I took it because I admire you so much, Naruto. I chose it during the academy days. I always wanted to be like you… because I love you." Hinata explained not able to keep back the smile that curved her mouth as she realized that she hadn't stuttered. Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug, wrapping both arms around her. He set his nose lightly to her dark hair and kissed her head.

"You didn't go against the nindo." Naruto said, his voice muffled slightly as he spoke holding her tight. Hinata pulled away from Naruto and shook her head.

"I g-gave my word to the c-clan that I would fight for them w-with my life. I gave m-m-my word to them when I became a ninja…and I-I gave up because I walked away from them…" she said, regretfully.

"Your father told you to give up! You really didn't have a choice, Hinata. You didn't even really give up! You fought with me, Sakura, and Yumiko! You gave your unconscious cousin to Kiba, and ran back to fight. I have never seen anyone braver than you. You could have taken Neji to the hospital. You wanted to do that, I could see it in your expression… but you also wanted to fight for your clan. Your quick thinking probably saved a ton of members of your clan! Hinata… I have never seen a better example of my nindo than what you just did for everyone." Naruto finished breathless from his comments. Now it was Hinata who drew him into an embrace. "You're so much braver than I am, Hinata. Everybody should make their nindo… hmmm… I know! They should make it 'Be kind, caring, brave, and pretty like Hinata Hyuga.'" He whispered to her ear.

Naruto's words flowed through Hinata like an electric shock, sending her esteem high enough to shoot out the roof. She felt like whooping with happiness, but instead her joy came out in a passionate kiss, rendering a shocked Naruto speechless. He blushed, but kissed back, glancing down at Yumiko to see if she was still asleep.

"Maybe I should come back another time then…" someone stated awkwardly. Naruto whipped his head around to find black glasses staring right at him, only two feet away. Naruto jumped back, shocked.

"Oi! Shino! Uhhh… what's up?" he asked rubbing the back of his head, scraping nervously into his blond hair.

"Well… I was going to stop by and see how Hinata was doing… but it seems that you were hogging her for the moment." Shino stated dully. Hinata stifled a giggle.

"I'm going to go see Granny Tsunade. See ya, Shino! Bye, Hinata! See you at the complex for clean up!" Naruto shouted waving as he exited the room, still blushing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"N-Neji?" Hinata whispered, peering through the door. The Hyuga prodigy struggled to sit up in bed as he waved his cousin in. "How, are you doing?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Fine… What happened while I was out?" he asked urgently. Hinata looked over her cousin. The length of his arms and torso was covered in bandages. His eyes held a tired labored effort to stay awake.

_Fine... right you are fine... you can barely sit up. _Hinata thought.

"We were about to give up… we had lost. Y-Yumiko came though. She used her Kekkei Genkai to defeat her u-uncle, Shinichi, the elder of the K-Kumintoka. Naruto, Sakura, and I fought the rest of the clan. After Shinichi was killed, the rest of them surrendered." Hinata explained.

Neji's alert expression faded into a look of anguish. "I'm so sorry." Neji whispered.

"For what?!" Hinata asked shocked.

"I couldn't hold on long enough. I knew that there was a limit to the Kekkei Genkai the Kumintoka were using, but before I knew it, I was done. They beat me…I got in the way," Neji frowned at the thought.

_**You**__ got in the way?! I have gotten in the way so many times before. I have let people down... I couldn't always help._

"Don't be sorry brother. I-I… I know how you feel." Hinata offered.

"I… I wasn't there for the clan." Neji countered.

"Neji, you fought with all you had and that's all! You fought for them with your life! You…you could have died. When I first saw you pinned with senbons all over the place, I thought you were dead!" Hinata shouted. Neji's eyes widened at his cousin's words. He fell silent as tears appeared and fell from her face. "I care about you Neji! You are my brother. I am just glad you are ok. You didn't give up until you couldn't keep consciousness. You never gave up, and that's all that matters." She continued her voice cracking slightly from her emotion.

Neji sighed. "You're becoming more and more like Naruto every day." He said smiling and shaking his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "What do you mean?" he asked facing another Hyuga elder. He stared into the elder's face wondering what could ever cause him to say such a thing.

Hiashi nearly shook with rage. He had realized, after Neji had scolded him for treating Hinata so poorly, that Hinata was a great ninja and deserved respect. He loved his daughter more than ever now. He had seen the way Naruto inspired her and loved her back. There was just no way that he could ever let anyone get in the way of that.

"Hiashi… you must understand this. Naruto is… well… he is just not an ideal suitor for Hinata." The elder responded. Hiashi's expression changed, as he comprehended the word "suitor."

"Hinata loves Naruto. Besides that fact, why are you already thinking of this?" Hiashi asked trying desperately to think of a way to sway this elder's opinion about Naruto without causing a scene in the Hyuga courtyard.

"Hinata is the Hyuga heir. Come now Hiashi! You the elder of the main branch! Now that Hinata has become stronger, she is well suited to lead the clan in the main branch. Neji of course will advise her… we would not want our training methods to become soft. Nor do we want her to banish the Caged Bird Seal, as we all know she wishes to do." the elder was becoming increasingly frustrated by the minute. Hiashi sighed heavily.

"Why is Naruto not suitable for Hinata?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"Naruto is a jin-" the elder started.

"Are you saying that Naruto cannot be with Hinata because he contains the Nine tailed fox?!" Hiashi interrupted. The elder nodded.

"We do not need him to complicate things. Let's not forget that he is not a member of an honorable clan! Our goal is to expand our clan's potential. Naruto is not a part of that process." The elder explained. Hiashi was suddenly reminded of the Kumintoka clan. Their lust for power and "potential" pushed them to genocide and it eventually ruined them.

"We cannot base our clan's goals on that. It may lead to what the Kumintoka clan became. Naruto is a responsible young man. He loves Hinata. He is the reason Hinata has become so strong. If you take that away from her… then she will not dominate the clan as well as she would have if Naruto were there. They need each other." Hiashi countered.

The elder sighed. "Hiashi… you have become soft. Have you forgotten what your priorities are?" he asked. Hiashi bowed his head in defeat. There was no way of agreeing with this man, and there was no doubt that the other elders would back him up, causing Hiashi to be hopelessly out numbered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked back to the Hyuga complex as she always does, passing by the various things in the village. Everyone sent out to fight the Kumintoka were fine, and there were only a few injuries. Most of the village had been defended and little damage was done. The same could not be said for the Hyuga complex though.

She arrived in the complex to find it looking sadly destroyed. The Kumintoka elders had been defeated and the remaining members were captured. The Hyuga complex was torn up. Entire houses lay flattened into the ground, and the once glistening ponds were filled with mud and debris. Hinata sighed and headed off to her room.

Walking down the hall, she ran into Hiashi. "Oh! F-Father! Sorry about that." She apologized. Hinata suddenly saw the grave expression on her father's face.

"Hinata… I um… I need to speak with you." He said flatly. Hinata nodded. "You… you may not have Naruto as a suitor. He cannot be… he cannot be your husband." Hiashi lingered on the words trying to make things as painless as possible, but Hinata's bewildered expression crushed any hope of that.

_Husband? What?! He is thinking of this already? I can't be with Naruto?! What is he saying..._

Thoughts rang in Hinata's mind threatening to overflow. "W-what?" she managed to say.

**AHH! Ok, so the elders don't like Naruto(BM: that's a shocker)... this is only one problem there are more to come! Muhahaha! Also don't forget about Yumiko. She will only be briefly mentioned in later chapters... but she will come into play again. Please review! Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo! Chapter 7. Hinata confronts the elders in this chapter. Go Hinata!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (BM: but Kishi-sama does)**

Naruto ran to the Hyuga complex rearing to work with Hinata. He came to stop, skidding in through the gates. He smiled, adjusting his hitai-ate as he walked toward the building that held Hinata's room. Suddenly, he stopped at the threshold of the open door staring into the pale eyes that met him there.

"Yo Neji! Out of the hospital already?" he greeted cheerfully.

"It's been a few days, Naruto." Neji stated, as if it was absolutely ridiculous that he would still be in the hospital. Although Neji was still covered in bandages, he seemed determined to be back to normal.

"Oh… yeah… well is Hinata here? I am meeting her here today for clean up." Naruto said glancing around trying to look behind Neji. The Hyuga's expression suddenly turned sour. His eyebrows furrowed as he sighed. It hurt him to say what he was about to tell Naruto. Thinking better of it, he decided to lie. Neji quickly put on his usual dull expression.

"There is no clean up today. Everyone is taking a break," he lied smoothly.

"Look… I'm sorry that I didn't come to clean up the last few days. Granny Tsunade was keeping me busy with errands. Please let me help today. Where is Hinata anyway?" Naruto asked again wondering why Neji was trying to get around this conversation. Before Neji could answer, Naruto was pushing him out of the way of the door. Neji stood back hoping that Hiashi wasn't coming to the complex any time soon.

He peered down the hall searching for any sign of her. He walked down the hallway heading straight for Hinata's room and knocked lightly on the door.

Hinata opened the door slowly peering out of the small gap. As soon as she spotted Naruto's blue eyes and blond hair, she threw it open, causing it to bump against the wall. "Naruto!" she greeted happily.

"Hin-," Naruto started, but stopped suddenly as Hinata's expression changed. Just as quickly as the joy came; it went, wiping the smile right off her face. She suddenly grasped Naruto's sleeve and pulled him into the room, yanking him hard. "Uh… Hinata… what's up?" he asked worried, as he stumbled into the room. Hinata immediately shut the door.

"I can't let f-father see you!" she whispered harshly. She then, covered her mouth realizing what she had just said. Naruto scratched his head.

"Why?" he asked. Hinata hesitated, watching Naruto's expectant expression carefully.

"I-I… I…" she tried to say, but words failed her. Just then the door opened slowly. Hinata, fearing the worst, flinched expecting her father.

"Naruto you have to get out of here. We can handle cleaning the complex." Neji commanded. Naruto looked from Hinata to Neji in confusion.

"What's going on?!" he nearly shouted. Neji sighed looking at Hinata, who looked down shamefully unable to answer.

"You have been banned from the complex, Naruto." Neji stated. He watched as Naruto's eyes held pure shock as he absorbed the information.

"Banned?" he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata couldn't take this anymore. There was nothing that was going to stop her now. She stomped right up to that door and slammed her fists, knocking loudly. A sudden wave of guilt and fear ran over her as she realized just what she was doing.

Hiashi opened the door with a suspicious look in his eyes. "F-Father… I uhhh…" Hinata paused and took a deep breath. "I w-want to speak with the elders in a meeting t-today," she demanded. Hiashi's expression faltered for a split second.

"You… are you calling a clan meeting, Hinata?" he asked confused. Hinata nodded. Hiashi just stood there shocked at Hinata's sudden rashness.

'What are you doing?!' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed despairingly as he stirred his untouched ramen with a chopstick. He watched the steam rise from the bowl, thinking things over again and again. Hiaso stood near the kitchen table cleaning ramen ingredients off of some dishes, eyeing Naruto.

"Eh… umm, Naruto. Are you alright? You haven't even touched your ramen. I still have ramen duty for a few minutes. I could make you another bowl of a different kind if you want." He offered. Dishes clanked as he set them down. He walked over to Naruto and sat down in the opposite chair. "Something's bothering you," the old man stated, his eyebrows furrowing. Naruto just shook his head refusing to look up. "Where is Hinata today? I was sure she would come over and eat lunch with you…" Hiaso trailed off realizing what Naruto was so depressed about. The old man just nodded his head. "I get it… its Hinata. You don't want to talk about it. That's fine with me." He said, placing his palms on the table to push himself up.

Naruto's head suddenly shot up. "Wait… how'd you know?" he asked. Hiaso shrugged.

"I'm pretty old kid. Annoying old men like me notice these things." He stated smiling. Hiaso hung up his apron and proceeded out of the kitchen of Naruto's tiny apartment.

"I suggest you talk to somebody about it," Hiaso suggested walking out the door. The door shut and Hiaso went back to his life outside of ramen duty.

Naruto stood up from the table causing the chair to fall back. "He's right!" he murmured to himself. Naruto flew out the door heading straight for the Hokage tower. He ran up the steps and burst through the doors.

"Eh, Granny Tsunade!" he called entering the office.

"Oh… Naruto… what is it today?" she sighed, not looking up from her papers. Naruto approached the desk and leaned in close.

"I need some advice," he whispered. Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twitched slightly.

"Naruto, I am really not in the mood to deal with your issues. I've got more important things to do like run the village!" she said through her teeth. Naruto sighed despairingly suddenly becoming serious.

"I have been banned from the Hyuga complex." He stated bowing his head in shame. The hokage's attention suddenly shifted. Tsunade lifted her gazed and focused on the blond ninja in front of her. Papers ceased ruffling and the room was silent.

"Banned?" Tsunade said almost in a whisper. Naruto just nodded. "Oh… Naruto… I'm sorry," she said.

"Can you help me? I can't see Hinata anymore because of it. I don't know what to do!" Naruto pleaded hoping desperately that Tsunade would have a solution.

The godaime pondered for a bit resting her chin on her entwined fingers. She realized, to her annoyance, that there was nothing she could do for Naruto. This was a clan matter and the hokage had no power in this situation, over the right of the clan. Tsunade was aware of just how much Naruto loved and adored Hinata, as well as how much Hinata felt the same for Naruto. The two had been together a full two years since that one fateful mission, in which Naruto expressed his hidden feelings for Hinata in his barely conscious state. Tsunade sighed readying for her statement.

"I'm sorry Naruto… there is nothing I can do about this. I have no power over the clan's rights." She announced regretfully.

"Please there must be something… anything that might change the Hyugas' opinion about me. I know they don't want me to be with Hinata because… because I hold the nine tailed fox." Naruto pleaded once more.

Tsunade's thoughts trailed off into memories of Naruto's past. She thought about his father… his background. Naruto was right. There was something, but Tsunade had no idea how he might react to the news. She took in a breath.

"Naruto… you know that the Fourth sealed the Kyubi into you as a child. In fact, the whole village knows because of your speech," Tsunade suddenly smiled at the thought, but became serious again. "What I am trying to say is… well… the Fourth… he was…" Tsunade paused hoping that what she was about to do wasn't a huge mistake. Naruto just nodded waiting eagerly for the rest of Tsunade's statement.

"…your father," she finished. Naruto felt his knees shake and finally give in, causing him to fall onto them. A single drop of cold sweat trickled down his face as he soaked in the information. A blank expression took hold of his features as he stared straight at Tsunade, his body frozen in shock. His shaking palms rested on his stomach where the seal was. He suddenly gasped realizing that he had been holding his breath.

That one breath caused everything to break down. Naruto bowed his head as tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped onto the floor. He could feel it; that immediate reaction that occurred when emotion pulsed through him. The Kyubi stirred, threatening to come out, growling at the mention of the Fourth.

"N-No…" Naruto whispered his voice already becoming distorted. Inside of his mind he was trying to push back the Kyubi.

'Don't… don't do this. You don't need to overreact.' His thoughts screamed. 'I hate him for doing this to me! I hate him! WHY?! All the misery! No! No! I can't hate him! It was for the village. He had no choice. I…I'm strong I can handle this. NO! HOW COULD HE DO THIS?! No… wait… he believed in me! He knew I could take the Kyubi. It was for the village…' Naruto's unconscious was battling deep inside his mind fighting back the threats of the Kyubi.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight of Naruto on his knees. He was shaking violently, his fingers becoming claws. She knew he was fighting to keep the Kyubi at bay.

"No… I will not let y-you take me over again you STUPID FOX!" Naruto suddenly yelled. His claws receded. He then closed his eyes slowly and fell over to his side, exhausted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata took in a deep breath and grasped the door handle. This was it; this was the meeting with the elders. She slid the door open and walked in the room, taking her place at the circular table next to Neji. Neji had decided to join the meeting in order to support Hinata silently. Hinata surveyed the table looking at each and every elder including her father. She stood from her chair.

"Thank y-you all for coming on s-such short notice. I-I have called this m-meeting to discuss a m-matter concerning Naruto Uzumaki." She began. Hinata slowly exhaled knowing that she would be running the entire meeting, trying not to be nervous about standing up to her elders. "He has b-been banned from the H-Hyuga complex. I wish to lift this p-policy." She stated. Hinata sat down and waited for an elder to speak.

"The current policy has been set in place due to the fact that you are the heir to the main branch. You are under the control of the clan and are restricted from being with Naruto Uzumaki because the council does not find him as a desirable suitor. I do not see why the policy should be lifted. Please, Hinata, give your reasons for wanting to lift the policy." An elder announced.

"I-I do understand that I h-have certain responsibilities in being the heir to the m-main branch. However, I believe that I should have a choice to my f-future suitor. Until r-r-recently, I hadn't thought about N-Naruto being… my… h-husband," Hinata paused hoping desperately that her blush remained under control. "Naruto has done n-nothing that opposes to the H-Hyuga clan or the v-village of Kohona." She persuaded.

Another elder shifted in his chair before speaking. "Yes… those points are true, but Naruto is also a jinchuuriki. This causes issues. He is not an ideal suitor for you due to this fact. He could affect the Byakugan, or cause a disruption in the DNA of the clan with the Kyubi's chakra." He countered.

Neji flinched angrily. He knew how much Hinata loved Naruto. It was killing him to sit here and be silent. This was Hinata's meeting, he shouldn't say anything, but he was coming closer and closer to speaking out.

"There is no proof to this." Hiashi announced. He cast a quick glance at Hinata and smiled. Hinata smiled shyly, filling with joy that her father believed in her and was choosing to speak against the majority of the clan.

"Hiashi! You are the elder of the main branch! How can you support Hinata's claim?!" an elder spoke out.

"I am not… supporting it. I am simply stating the fact that there is no proof that the Kyubi could affect the clan's genetics." Hiashi responded coolly.

"Besides that fact…Naruto is not a member of an honorable clan." Another elder added. Other elders nodded in agreement.

"We want to expand the clan's potential. Naruto does not do that." One elder said.

"N-No one knows that for sure… his past is unknown to the v-village with the exception of the hokage, Lady Tsunade." Hinata added in.

"Yes, but he has nothing to offer." An elder countered. Now, Neji's annoyance was boiling over. He suddenly stood up and gave the elders and serious look.

"He fought for the clan when the Kumintoka attacked for the second time! He defended us with his life. He defended the clan's well being! You all mention and agree upon the 'clan's potential' and you fail to realize that Naruto wishes to become hokage some day! He is possibly the greatest potential for the clan in a long time." Neji burst out.

A clan elder suddenly stood up also. "Neji! This is so unlike you! You dare to interrupt the meeting with your outburst!" he yelled. "One more uncalled for outburst like that and you will be suspended from the meeting." He added threateningly.

"N-Neji…" Hinata whispered grabbing his hand and pulling him down into his chair beside her.

"Hinata, I just do not see any reason to support your claim." A calmer elder spoke. Neji clenched his fists. This was unlike the Hyuga prodigy to be so angry, but he was closer now to Hinata than he had ever been. He cared for her like a sister and wanted the best for her. He respected her and wanted so much for her and Naruto to be together.

"Yes, I agree." Several other elders announced agreeing. Neji stood up again, before Hinata could grab him.

"Hinata loves Naruto! Isn't that enough for you?! For years our clan has restricted things and kept the policies for cruel and harsh training, but this! This is ridiculous and outrageous. Naruto is a determined hard working ninja, and I respect him. He works harder than any of you to gain the respect and care that he wants from people who discriminate him because of the Kyubi. He saved the village! He saved all of you! You say he is not good enough for the heir of the clan, but he is greater than anyone. He is a hero. I know you all were present for his speech in front of the village. You heard it straight from him. The rest of the village now admires him, but you all still call him a demon! It's disgusting the way you treat him. I have never been so ashamed to be a Hyuga! I support Hinata and her courage to stand up for herself." Neji ended his rant when an elder was visibly fuming.

"NEJI HYUGA LEAVE THIS MEETING NOW!" the elder shouted.

Neji left the room, and soon after the meeting was over. Hinata had argued over and over again, but did not sway the opinions of the elders. She wasn't giving up yet, but she still hoped that Naruto had something up his sleeve.

**Oooh. Whoa Neji! He was a little out of character (he normally goes by all the rules), but you have to understand he has formed strong bonds with Hinata in "Loved All Along" and some of this fic so he wants her to be happy (BM I say Neji is acting perfectly under the current situation). Anyway please review with your thoughts! Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Chapter 8. I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! (BM: yawwwn. Wow long time huh?) I have been busy and I started another fanfic. I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be awesome! I will add awesomeness to make it up to you. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did... Naruto and Hinata would have been together by the first episode. **

"Naruto…" A gentle voice whispered. Naruto could feel a warm breath on his ear, and the tickle of soft hair as it brushed against his forehead. "Wake up, Naruto." It whispered again. A soft hand brushed his hair, and recognized her touch immediately.

'Hinata…' he thought, smiling unconsciously.

"EH NARUTO! Get up you lazy baka!" Someone yelled annoyed. Naruto's eyes shot open and he was met with Sakura's annoyed expression, and Hinata's soft one as the two girls stood over him. He rubbed his eyes and surveyed the area. He blinked repeatedly as the bright sun reflected off of the white of the hospital room. He grunted as he propped himself up in his bed.

Hinata leaned close to him pushing her hands on the bed for support. She smiled at him before nuzzling her nose to his whiskers. She blushed lightly, but not nearly as much as she had when they had first been showing public affection. Naruto blushed also, scratching the back of his head. Sakura stifled a giggle as she watched Hinata.

'Yes… I have taught her well!' the pink haired girl thought smiling.

"Hinata… what happened? Wait! Are you allowed to see me?!" Naruto suddenly blurted out of his disoriented state.

"You are only b-banned from the H-Hyuga complex." Hinata explained. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he remembered the happenings of earlier that day.

"Yeah… Lady Tsunade told me to come in and check you out, to make sure you were ok. She is on a break right now though." Sakura added, seemingly deeply interested in Naruto's medical chart.

"Oh! Hinata, Granny Tsunade told me that…" Naruto paused realizing what he was about to say was completely outrageous, even if it was true. Memories of being outcast and discriminated against because of the Kyubi entered his mind.

"Uhhh… the Fourth… he was m-my… m-my…" he stopped again struggling to keep himself under control.

"What is it N-Naruto?" Hinata asked nervously. A shiver ran through her as she realized that Naruto hardly ever stuttered except when he was nervous or keeping back the Kyubi.

"Father." Naruto finished in whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji paced the training ground angrily, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He suddenly turned swiftly to his right feeling a familiar chakra signature. "Hi, Kiba." He greeted dully as the boy and his dog approached from the nearby trees, walking slowly in exhaustion from training.

"Hey, Neji! Uhh… why do you look so mad? Where's Tenten? You always train with her." Kiba inquired. He watched Neji pace continuously in the grass. "Dude… you are going to where a trail in the ground if you keep pacing like that." He added. Akamaru barked a concerned yelp as he followed Neji as he stomped through the grass.

"I'm not mad…" Neji argued.

"Clearly there is something disturbing you. You've hardly noticed my presence. This is not like you Neji. I feel it may be something concerning Hinata." A voice stated from behind Kiba. Kiba spun on his heels, wheeling around with a shocked expression on his face.

"AH! Shino! Don't creep up on people like that!" he yelled. Shino adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose in response. Neji stopped pacing and sighed.

"It's not about Hinata… it's about the clan. They won't let Hinata be with Naruto." Neji explained although it pained him to say it.

Kiba's expression turned sour in deep concern and sympathy for his teammate. "What? That's ridiculous! Why would they…" Kiba trailed off thinking hard.

"Naruto holds the Kyuubi." Shino offered.

"They are going to deny Naruto because he holds the Kyuubi?! Jerks!" Kiba yelled. "Oh… no offense Neji," he added quickly.

"What do you plan on doing Neji?" Shino inquired, seeing the apparent frustration and tension in his friend.

"I…I don't know…I feel like I've done everything possible I can do without disgracing the clan. For now, it's up to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata has only two options. She could stay and live without Naruto…or leave the clan and forever be disgraced." Neji sighed.

'Somehow Naruto is going to make a show if this… I know it." He thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura gasped, releasing her grip from Naruto's medical chart, causing the board to clatter onto the tile floor. "Your FATHER?!" she nearly screamed. Hinata stared at Naruto taking in the resemblance she seemed to just notice was there between Naruto and the Fourth. The bright spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and even love for ramen were all there.

Naruto swung his legs off the bed and stood, watching Hinata's reaction carefully. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Hinata rushed over to her love and embraced him. "N-Naruto, I am s-so happy! Do you know what this m-means?" she asked excitement lining her tone. Naruto simply shook his head, no.

"What does it mean, Hinata?" he asked finally.

"Come on I'll show y-you." She exclaimed yanking on his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hyuga complex in record time, dashing through the gate. "Umm… Hinata…I thought I was banned." Naruto wondered. Hinata didn't respond, not wanting to stop for even a split second.

The two burst through the doors of the main meeting room, where four elders were currently congregating. They glared at the blond ninja that held tightly to the future Hyuga clan leader's hand. Naruto and Hinata gasped breathlessly as they stopped there run.

"Hinata! What is the meaning of this?!" an elder exclaimed shocked. Hinata's father sat among the three other elders staring wide-eyed at his daughter. Hinata flashed him a look of determination, and for a moment a smile crept to her features.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage!" she announced, pride beaming from her as she spoke without a stutter. Hinata's heart pumped pure adrenaline through her as she thought hopefully about what the elders could say.

The elders, wide eyed and mouths agape, stood from their chairs. One slammed a fist on the table. Hinata shuddered, taken by surprise. "You dare bring this monster into this room! Leave now! I demand that Hinata be kept in the complex until she realizes what she had done!" he commanded. All but one of the elders nodded in agreement.

Both Hinata and Naruto flinched at the word "monster." Hinata, now nearly shaken to tears, turned her gaze to her father. Naruto settled a protective arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. The air in the room was thick with tension at the sudden change in mood.

Hinata breathed in deeply and drew up all of her courage. "Perhaps y-y-you did n-not h-hear me. I said that the F-Fourth is Naruto's father." Hinata responded bravely despite her shaken voice.

"Why are you insisting on repeating that? We know that Naruto is the Fourth's son! He is the one who sealed that distasteful demon into him!" an elder commented harshly, as if he was stating the obvious.

"W-what?" Hinata whispered barely audible.

"Leave now Hinata, and you Naruto… get out and stay away from the heiress. We don't need your kind in here." An elder spat.

"No!" Hinata screamed suddenly. Naruto ran a hand through her hair comforting her.

"It's alright Hinata… you don't have to stand up for me. Don't disgrace your clan. I'll leave." He whispered to her ear.

"N-No… Naruto…" she started to protest, but Naruto's soft and pleading gaze hushed her. Hinata felt his hand slip off her shoulder, and heard his footsteps disappear as he walked away.

**Oooh cliffhanger. Muhahaha. How do the elders know already? Why are they still denying Naruto? When will they just realize that he and Hinata are meant for each other?! Ahh! Hope you like it. Please please review. Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo! Chapter 9. What are Naruto and Hinata going to do? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... not even a tiny bit of his awesomeness. Oh well... enjoy anyway. **

Naruto stood alone near the lake watching the leaves fall. He thought of the time when he and Hinata swam here on that hot summer day. He stared and remembered the moment when she had placed her hand gently on his seal and told him that he wasn't a monster.

_Naruto was next to her. His bright blond hair was messed up and fell in front of his face. Hinata looked at his muscles on his bare chest. Water droplets slid down them outlining the shape of his arms and abs. Hinata's gaze settled on Naruto's stomach where his seal was. _

"_Hinata?" he asked noticing that she was looking at the seal. _

"_Hm?" she asked snapping out of her trance. _

"_You sure you are ok with… that?" he asked pointing to the seal. _

_Hinata put her hand gently on the seal. Naruto flinched, taken a little by surprise. He soon relaxed under Hinata's soft touch. "Yes," she said looking right into his blue eyes. _

"_You… you don't think I am a monster?" he asked looking down at the water. _

"_Well… d-do you think y-you're a m-monster?" she asked. Naruto looked up at Hinata's pale eyes. The question burned him. _

'_Do I?' he asked himself. _

"_I don't want to be… " he said. _

"_I d-don't think y-you are a monster," Hinata smiled blushing. _

Naruto sighed and finally lay down in the soft grass gazing at the clouds. A shadow fell over him. The blond ninja swiftly turned around spotting Shikamaru's lazy gaze.

"Troublesome… you are in my cloud watching spot." He stated bluntly.

"Hey Shikamaru," Naruto greeted, less than enthusiastically. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked noticing Naruto's tone. The lazy ninja took a seat beside his friend.

"I can't see Hinata. I'm banned from the complex and they aren't letting her out." Naruto explained shifting onto his back to look at the sky. Shikamaru did the same and rested his arms behind his head.

"What's really bothering you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I can't be with Hinata!" Naruto stated a quizzical tone in his voice.

"I mean, it's not just that you can't see her. There is something else bothering you." Shikamaru explained seemingly finding extreme interest in the clouds. Naruto turned his head and stared at Shikamaru.

"How do you read people like that?" he asked confused.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's not just Hinata. There is something keeping you from her, something or someone. That interference is what annoys you. You just want to be with her and have everyone understand how close you two are. I've never seen you like this. You look like you've given up. Isn't that against your nindo or something?" he asked simply.

Naruto sat up and stared annoyingly down at Shikamaru. "I haven't given up!" he shouted angrily.

"Then why are you here?" Shikamaru countered.

"Hinata took me to the Hyuga council yesterday and told them that I was the Fourth's son. All they did was reject me again and call me a…a monster! They told me to leave Hinata alone forever! Those stupid council members ruin everything! She started to argue with them… I've seen how her clan works. I…I didn't want her to be disgraced by me. Her family is important to her. She wants so much to be head of the clan and fix things… make them better. That will never happen if she is with me…" Naruto trailed off and looked away as tears suddenly tugged at him.

"You're the Fourth's son huh? Hmm… I can see the resemblance." This was all Shikamaru responded with. Naruto sat there dumbfounded by the genius.

'He… he's not even shocked!' Naruto thought.

"You're… you're not surprised?" he asked finally.

"Nah. It's not surprising at all. You are the splitting image of him, and you're just as strong." Shikamaru commented.

Naruto sighed and lay back down in the grass. "I'm not strong enough for the elders. They will always hate me because of the Kyubi." He said as he settled a hand on his seal. His eyeborws furrowed in frustration as he cursed the elders in his mind.

"Well Naruto… there is something you could do, but it requires planning and perfect timing to make it work. Of course Hinata has a large role in this also. She would be the one to make the first move." Shikamaru explained. Naruto looked at him eager to hear what he had in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hyuga elder's words pounded in Hinata's mind…

_You dare bring this _**_monster_**_ into this room! We know that Naruto is the Fourth's son! He is the one who sealed that distasteful _**_demon_**_ into him! Leave now Hinata, and you Naruto… get out and stay away from the heiress. We don't need your kind in here._

Naruto's words lingered, pointing painfully at the discriminations of the clan…

_It's all right Hinata… you don't have to stand up for me. Don't disgrace your clan. I'll leave._

Monster… they had called him a monster. Every ounce of Hinata's being screamed otherwise. Tears came to her eyes as she stared out the window of her room. A harsh knock on the door drew her from her thoughts. She quickly swiped the tears off her cheeks and took a deep breath.

"Come in," she announced heading for the door. The door flew open and Neji rushed in. He looked flustered his chest heaving as if he had just ran at full speed around the entire complex. "N-Neji?!" Hinata nearly screeched in alarm.

"Shhh! Don't yell. Wow! I can't believe I made it this far. Shikamaru was right... Good to see you again Hinata!" he responded. Hinata's gazed trailed up and down her cousin, her eyebrow raised in dismay. Neji looked as he usually did in his attire, but something about his mannerisms were off. First, Neji never ran when not necessary or when not training. Second, he never said "Good to see you again Hinata!" Third something was downright wrong.

"Neji… are y-you alright?" Hinata asked hesitantly. The Hyuga prodigy suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter. Seeing Neji laugh was quite a sight. Hinata took an instinctive step backward.

"Oh sorry Hinata! I guess I can release this jutsu now." The supposed Neji responded. Before Hinata could register what was happening, a puff of smoke filled the air around "Neji." As it cleared, it revealed a smiling Naruto.

Naruto stood there with a wide smile spread across his features, apparently in pride of his accomplishment. "NARUTO!" Hinata screamed in joy. She threw herself forward into him, and they both stumbled backward into the door. The door slammed shut, as Hinata embraced Naruto all the while blushing madly.

"I used a transformation jutsu to sneak in here. I missed you… I can't stay here for long. Shikamaru and I have a plan to keep us together." Naruto spoke quickly, his voice muffled as he embraced Hinata back settling his face in her hair.

Hinata pulled away and nodded. "You'll have to face the council again, but it may be for the last time. This whole thing is a big risk. You could lose the clan's respect forever…" Naruto explained a bit hesitant to hear Hinata's response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata hesitated at the council room door. Naruto was beside her steadily holding his transformation jutsu as Neji. "Come on Hinata." Naruto urged.

"Are y-you sure this is what Shikamaru said would work?" she asked nervously. Naruto/Neji nodded. Hinata clasped her hand over the knob and slowly opened the door. The Hyuga stepped through the threshold and stood there before three members of the council.

"Hin-" an elder started.

"I'm leaving. I-I no longer wish to be here. I w-want only to be with N-Naruto." Hinata interrupted boldly.

"WHAT?! You have no right to-" the elder stopped short when he realized then that Hinata's gaze was anything but a joke.

"No, I do have the right! I can d-do whatever I-I want with my life! I'm t-t-tired of all of you controlling me. This clan's ethics and values outrageous and I will not be a part of this anymore!" she yelled.

"You can't just leave!" an elder screamed.

"You'll be disgraced!" another joined in.

"You never respected me! I was a disgrace since the day I started training according to you! This will be no different. Find another future leader. I QUIT!" Hinata spat. Behind her outburst and stern expression, she was stifling tears as she watched her father's eyes become full of hurt.

**Wow (BM: dang, she got some balls to do that) ... Don't worry the Hyuga elders have yet to get their full punishment for being evil. Will Hinata leave forever? Thanks to LeafRanger for giving me the idea for this chapter in one of his chapter 7 reviews! (read his fanfiction it's awesome) Ahem... ok please review. **

**Also just as a side note, my beta reader (BM) pointed out that Naruto may be sounding a little to proper in the way he talks. I really am not sure. I could be throwing him out of character a bit... what do you guys think? As always you reviews and thoughts are much appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Yeah! First off...I am soooo sooo sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I was really swamped with a ton of work and I lost my mojo there for a few weeks and everytime I wrote something it just didn't seem right. I instilled the help of a fellow author on the site and thankfully he agreed to help me. I was able to take his advice and roll with it. Sorry again. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... seriously... do I have to go over this every chapter? I do not own Naruto, so don't sue me. **

Kurenai smiled as she watched Hinata unload her things. The careful way she slid her fingers under the perfect piles of training clothes and gently set them in the drawers was a perfect example of her patience.

'Naruto's got himself a good one. I think she's just about the only person out there that loves his antics' She thought.

"Thank you sensei, for allowing me to stay with y-you." Hinata commented breaking the long silence that had been in the apartment for some time. Kurenai smiled in response.

"Really it was Naruto who convinced me. He cares a lot for you." Kurenai laughed before continuing. "He wanted you to stay here instead of seeing his place. Naruto said something about his apartment being a disastrous mess." She added.

Hinata giggled. "I've seen it. I-I've been over there for r-ramen." The pale-eyed girl explained.

"Well, make yourself at home. The couch isn't that comfortable, but it's the best I can do right now. Feel free to eat whatever you like from the kitchen." Kurenai said before going about watering her small garden at the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked along the crowds in the shopping district of the Leaf Village searching for a gift for Kurenai. She scanned the shop windows peacefully, her mind shutting out all thoughts that might hinder her joy.

_Hmm... I should get her something for her garden. Kurenai has been so nice. _

Suddenly she spotted someone in the crowd running, and coming straight at her. Her cousin ran at a high speed, urgency lining his unusually frantic expression. Neji halted just a foot away from her panting.

"What… did… you do?!" he asked between gasps. Hinata's mind was quickly stripped of all things peaceful, as it filled with thoughts of her clan. Neji stared at Hinata with an unfriendly gaze, expecting an answer.

"What are you t-talking about?" Hinata questioned shakily.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Hinata! Why?!" Neji nearly screamed his words. Hinata looked at her cousin, his eyes pleading with her. He was angry, a mix of emotions encircling him as he breathed hard attempting to calm himself.

Hinata shook her head as she peered down at the ground, her head bowed. "I-I don't have t-to answer you." She whispered. A strain was noticeable in her voice; her words became lined with emotion as she spoke.

_No... not this... not now._

"You… you left the clan! Why?! Why would you do something like that?! Do you know what you've done? I've tried to help you Hinata! I stood up for you in that council room and risked my honor to scold the elders… and… and now you go and do something like this. We could have fixed it!" Neji shouted. Pedestrians walking in the district stared at the two relatives, occasionally stopping to watch. The small flower shop window was about to become a scene for a yelling match.

Hinata's body shook as she continued to bow her head. Tears trickled down her face and landed on the pavement below. "N-No…we couldn't have just fixed it." She whispered.

"We could have-" Neji started but stopped when Hinata whipped her head up and glared at him.

"NO! Neji don't you understand?! The Hyuga clan is corrupt! They would have never let Naruto be with me… they called him… they called him a demon." She trailed into a whisper, her voice faltering with her tears. Neji flinched as he heard his cousin refer to their clan as "the Hyuga clan."

'She has… she has really left…' he thought.

"Why did you leave?" Neji asked softer now. Hinata's tears tore at him inside.

"Shikamaru…" she explained.

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked confused.

"He has a plan. A p-plan to get Naruto and me together, and to get me back into the c-clan." She explained.

Neji shook his head, closing his eyes. He then looked at his cousin, his expression grave. His mouth formed a straight line, his eyes stern. "Hinata… they are going to put the caged bird on you," he whispered softly, his voice in anguish. Hinata's eyes widened for a moment, but she relaxed and sighed.

"Don't worry brother." She responded. Neji's brows furrowed in confusion as he watched as Hinata turned from him and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blond ninja waited silently outside of the restaurant, smiling to himself as he twirled the small necklace on his finger. He stared at the tiny purple stone flower that settled at the end of a silver chain.

He heard a soft giggle that he recognized instantly. In a swift motion he shoved the necklace deep into a pocket of his ninja pants and looked up to see pale eyes gazing lovingly at him.

"Good evening Lady Hinata." He said jokingly as he bowed before her. Hinata gave him a warm smile and, as he stood up, leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek right in the center of his whisker marks. Naruto blushed and cleared his throat nervously.

"Let's go in," he offered taking his love's hand and gently tugging her along.

Inside the restaurant the two sat a table. After ordering and eating three courses of pork ramen, Naruto watched Hinata lean back in her chair and sigh contently.

"Thank you N-Naruto." She said, before leaning into his shoulder were he sat beside her. Hinata's thoughts played as she thought only of now. No thoughts of meeting Neji, problems of her clan, or the council meeting that was scheduled for later today crossed her mind.

Hinata felt Naruto shift, as he thrust his hand into a pocket riffling for something. As he fished, Hinata sat up looking at him with curiosity. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"This…" Naruto answered finally pulling a hand from his pocket. He held up a silver chain with a purple flower carved from stone on the end. He grinned his fox like smile. "It matches your eyes," he stated softly. Hinata gasped as she peered at the tiny flower.

"I…I love it Naruto." She whispered. Naruto unhooked the chain and gently slid his hands behind her neck and moved her hair. He clasped he chain shut and pulled back to examine his work.

"Perfect." He said smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuga elders fumed in anger at the former clan member before them. "We cannot just let you roam free outside of the clan with the Byakugan in your blood." An elder spat. Hiashi, who sat at the table beside the elder showed a momentary expression of panic. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if he was going to shout something, but thought better of it and shifted uneasily in his chair.

"Yes," another elder agreed. "We must use the correct measures. We should use the caged bird, just like on Neji of the branch clan." He added.

_Just as Shikamaru thought... _Hinata thought.

Hinata stood before the council flashing reassuring glances at her father.

_Please remember father. Please remember what I told you..._

She fiddled with the necklace on her neck, clutching it tightly.

Hiashi stood almost hesitantly, his hands on the table. "No… I won't allow it." He announced.

"There is no other choice Hiashi. The majority has decided. There is no way out." An elder explained looking nervously at the Hyuga.

"There is." Hiashi countered. "Law five-eighty of the Hyuga clan." He said smoothly.

"Five-eighty… you understand what this means Hiashi. Hinata will have to fight to the death for her freedom of choice." The elder explained. Hiashi nodded and sent another glance at Hinata.

'I hope this Shikamaru is right…' he thought.

**Shikamaru's plan continues! Ok, so Hinata is living with Kurenai because she is no longer part of the Hyuga clan. Will everything play out as planned? What will happen in the fight?! Will something happen before the fight?! AHH! Ok, please please review with your thoughts. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Whoo!** **Alright let's get this on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... but I own the ramen I bought yesterday! Hooray for mass supplies of instant ramen! What would we do without it?(BM: buy non-instant ramen lol)**

Hinata arranged her kunai and other weapons neatly on the table. Kurenai's place was pleasant enough and Hinata had time alone most of the day while her sensei was out on errands.

She moved another kunai. There was a light metallic "clink" as she set it down. Her ears caught something else. A footstep. Suddenly she tensed, grabbing the kunai and clutching it in her hand. A chakra signature, barely settled in the silence of the room, was close behind her.

"Sensei?" she whispered nervously. Suddenly the chakra signature flared. The person was no longer hiding their presence. A tinge of fear came over Hinata only for a second, before her ninja instincts kicked in. In a swift movement she stood and turned kunai in hand, and slid into her stance.

She peered at the intruder with her byakugan, and watched. In a flash the form disappeared. Hinata soon realized that even in her nearly three sixty vision the person was nowhere within her sight. Her nervousness escalated to a peak as realization set in.

"The blind spot!" she nearly screamed, turning unsteadily on her heels. A pain shot through her back as she turned. A kunai pierced into her back and she staggered. She whimpered softly, turning to search for her attacker. Hinata's eyes widened in dismay and shock as she registered the identity of the person. The attacker glared at her through eyes so familiar to her.

"GUH!" her voice came out in a whisper as the attacker's chakra flaring hand landed a solid blow to her stomach.

Hinata cried out in pain as another kunai was plunged into her leg. This person hit no vital points. They were torturing her. There was a sharp bang as the door to the apartment flew open and a flurry of kunai sped straight for the intruder. They flipped backwards and ducked after landing to avoid the missiles.

Kurenai skidded into the room, glaring murderously at the attacker that stood before her. 'Hyuga! They are using the byakugan.' she thought. The attacker fled, jumping clear through an open window.

Kurenai moved to steady Hinata, who appeared shocked and disoriented. Hinata stared, eyes wide in horror at the wall, her posture slumping.

"Hinata…" Kurenai said softly. "Hinata don't move." She commanded.

The pale eyed girl nodded limply. Her lips parted and she turned to face Kurenai. "H…H-Hyuga… E-Elder." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji paced annoyed. His frustration was soon to over flow the poor branch member. His mind could no longer comprehend his clan. His family. They were all corrupt. Hinata, she is so pure and could only want good. For so long he had thought she was a loser and nothing more. She had been… she had been unimportant to him. Now though things were very different. He cared for her. Hinata had always called him "brother," and truly felt no remorse or anger toward him even after he had the clear intent to kill her at the chunnin exams. Neji had crippled her esteem, tore at her feelings… and yet… she had continued to work harder than even he. His feelings started as simply admiring her ethic, and built into true protection. For all the times that she had thought of him as family, finally Neji felt like her brother. As the responsibility for family to do, he would help her at all costs.

'Shikamaru… yes that lazy ninja. She mentioned him and a plan.' He thought.

Before another stressful moment passed Neji was headed straight for the Nara home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi, lazy boy!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru's eyebrow involuntarily twitched. He turned from his position near a barbecue restaurant with Choji next to him.

"Naruto… what is it?" he asked. Choji tugged on Shikamaru's sleeve.

"Come on! I'm starving out here. Let's go in already!" he said impatiently.

"Shikmaru, it's Hinata. She was attacked." Naruto announced, his face contorting into a mixture of anger and sadness. Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up for a moment and then slowly descended as he contemplated bits of information at once. Everything had gone as predicted until now. Hinata left her clan. The Hyuga elders threatened Hinata with the caged bird seal. Her father suggested law five-eighty in which Hinata and an opposing elder fight to the death. Then… Hinata was supposed to fight tomorrow.

'She's been attacked… motives… hmm… that's it! How could I miss that?!" he thought.

"A Hyuga elder attacked her." Shikamaru said aloud.

"Right!" Naruto shouted. "So… what do we do now? Hinata is in the hospital recovering. She might now be able to fight. She would need all of her strength to defeat an elder." He said.

Shikamaru's expression turned serious. "Law five-eighty. I've read over it before. You must replace Hinata in the duel, Naruto. If you don't it's all over. The clan will place the seal on her and marry her off." He explained.

Choji crossed his arms, his expression confused. "What?!" he exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji stopped breathless at the Nara household. He sighed. "Shikamaru is not here." he said aloud. He deactivated his byakugan and turned away. At that moment he spotted a figure as they appeared before him.

"Sakura?" he asked alarm almost appearing on his face.

"Neji! Hinata, she has been attacked. I was working my shift at the hospital when I saw them bring her in. I thought you might like to know." she explained quickly. This time a full blast of alarm came over Neji's normally expressionless features. The two disappeared from the area in a flash.

**Oooh. So the plan is now messed up. Naruto is to replace Hinata in the duel?! How will the battle play out? Thanks for reading, and please please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! Chapter 12. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... *sigh* I don't even get to own a jutsu... KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU! Muhahaha now I can own copies of myself! Ahem... anways on to the story.**

She looked around the white room. A room she neglected to visit, unlike Naruto who injured himself frequently in training. That crazy boy, but oh how she loved him. In the two years of their dating she had been watching as he matured, but he would always be that loud mouth she adored. She shifted in the hospital bed, smiling as she remembered how shy she had been after that one mission. Naruto had been in the hospital from his injuries. Probably in this very room…

_Naruto awoke in the hospital. He had seen this white room so many times. The window shades were down, but the sun shone through reflecting off of the white sheets. He often came in after training to get some treatment for scratches, and chat with Sakura._

_Naruto attempted to sit up. He grunted in pain as he pushed himself upright._

_"You had better stay still," Kiba said laughing slightly. "You can't rest even for a minute can you?" he added as he walked over to the bed._

_"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed startled._

_"Look, if you don't want me here I'll leave. I wouldn't have come anyway, but Hinata insisted that I come. " Joked Kiba. Hinata blushed lightly. She was sitting in a chair near the window fumbling with her fingers._

_"H-how are y-you feeling N-Naruto?" she asked quietly._

_"Are you kidding?! I feel great! Better than ever. Believe it!" Naruto responded smiling. He winced slightly as he shifted in the bed. "Ok, maybe I am a little bruised…" he admitted. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Hinata giggled at Naruto's attitude._

_The door to the room opened and Sakura entered. "Hiya, Sakura!" Naruto greeted enthusiastically. Hinata couldn't help, but be surprised at how fast Naruto healed. He was already sitting up and smiling! The night before Hinata had feared that he might… Hinata quickly shook the dark thought from her head._

_Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto. "Up already? Well, after last night I didn't know if you would even get up until tomorrow. How is your side? Does it hurt still? I gave you some pain medication. Don't over do it though. Just because it doesn't hurt now doesn't mean it won't hurt later." Sakura warned rambling on._

_"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine Sakura." Naruto said crossing his arms. Sakura raised her eyebrow._

_"He is lucky I even gave him the medication…" she muttered as she slipped out the door._

_"Well, see you later Naruto. I am going to train with Shino today," Kiba announced. He stepped out of the room and left._

_There was an awkward silence between Naruto and Hinata. No one seemed to have anything to say._

_"N-Naruto… ummm… you said something last night." Hinata stumbled to find her words._

_"Hmmm?" Naruto asked wondering why Hinata was acting so weird._

_"Well, you said t-that y-y-you l-l-l-l-love-" she paused unable to go further._

_"What is it Hinata?" he asked with a worried expression._

_"N-nothing. I forgot…"_

This had started things rolling. She had been so shy, so hesitant. She had told him she loved him…eventually. After that day though, Naruto had changed… for the better as far as she was concerned. He had loved her back.

"Hinata!" the familiar voice rang loud against the tiles of the floor. Hinata whipped her gaze toward the door, as she realized that she had been starring at the bare wall in her flashback.

The very blond ninja she had been thinking of was standing at the threshold of the door. "Naruto." She said without a single stutter. Naruto ran to the bed as Hinata sat up.

"Are you ok? I know what happened. I told Shikamaru. He said-" Naruto spoke rapidly as if all the information was beginning to clog his mind.

"Naruto… I'm alright. Just slow down." Hinata suggested interrupting him. Naruto stared wide eyed at her. Hinata blushed under his gaze. "What?" she asked giggling.

"You didn't stutter once. Not once in those sentences!" he nearly shouted. Naruto threw his arms up into the air to add more emphasis as he smiled at her.

"Oh…" was all she could think to say. It was pleasant that Naruto noticed such things. Hinata had in fact not noticed her lack of stutter. She smiled amused. "Umm… thanks?" she said finally. She felt a little like a child being awed at for learning to say her first word.

"I… sorry. Not a big deal huh? I just…" Naruto trailed off scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, Naruto. I'm glad you noticed. It's sweet." She said quietly in her usual way. She blushed.

"Ha. Well don't ever let that blush go away. That's a thing about you that I hope you never lose." He said softly as he leaned in on the bed and kissed her cheek.

"Eh, Naruto… what exactly did Shikamaru say?" a voice asked. Naruto jumped about two feet into the air surprised.

"Oi! Neji!" he exclaimed.

"I've been looking for him. Tell me about this plan he has for you and Hinata." Neji said. Naruto sighed as Hinata shifted uneasily.

"Naruto, I… I won't be able to… the duel." She whispered urgently.

"I know. Shikamaru knows what to do. Let me explain everything to Neji first." He answered. Hinata looked toward her cousin and wondered how he was going to take the news. He knew she had left the clan, but the duel was new to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… I am fighting in place for Hinata." Naruto finished explaining the plan to Neji, who by now was both amazed and dumbfounded. They all stood there in the hospital room in silence.

"I understand." He said finally.

"It's tomorrow at five." Naruto continued.

Neji raised a brow. "What?! You must train! Fighting a Hyuga elder… they-" Neji started.

"No." Naruto interrupted. "There is no time to train now! Besides, I've sparred enough with Hinata to know the Hyuga clan style." He added.

"Naruto… you can't. The elder will beat you. Kill you! There level is beyond mine by far. You can't beat them simply by being familiar with the gentle fist style." Neji protested. He argued with Naruto, but he knew well enough that there was no way that he of all people would turn this down.

"Neji, I beat you in the chuunnin exams. I spar with Hinata. I'm ready. Most of all though… I can't lose. You have to understand. The plan was shattered because of this attack on Hinata. She can't fight now. I have to fight in place of her. I am fighting for her freedom to be with me! I'll beat the elder Neji… believe it." Naruto exclaimed, with that fiery determination that had gotten him far as a ninja.

This argument was over and Neji knew it. This boy really truly loved his cousin and he couldn't have asked anymore of him. Naruto would keep his word, and as Neji had heard over and over from the blond, that was his ninja way.

This conflict should, by all means, be tearing the Hyuga prodigy apart. He loved his cousin, the one who called him brother. Yet, he is bound by the limits of the clan. The seal, the caged bird seal that marked him as a branch member of the Hyuga, bonds him. The clan… the loyalty to his clan or the future of his cousin? Hm. Easy. Hinata, if she should choose to be, is the future of the clan. If all goes well, Naruto will win. Hinata will become Hyuga once more and restore what the elders have corrupted in their lust for power. Neji could want nothing more than Hinata's kindness and purity to be head of the clan. Everything would be better then. Neji has always been loyal to the clan… but for all the hate and hurt they have caused… it must be stopped. Neji is devoted to the clan, not the miserable elders who run it. There have always been people against the elders, against their twisted morals. There has always been a change awaiting the clan, hiding, cowering in the forgotten portions of the members' minds. It just took the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, Naruto Uzamaki to bring it forward.

'Such a man to bring that forward… he really is going to be hokage.' Neji thought. A smile crept up on his features.

"Alright. I look forward to the duel Naruto. I will be there..." Neji paused for a moment. "I will be there… but not as a Hyuga… I will be there cheering you on Naruto."

Tears came to Hinata's eyes as she listened to her cousin's words. She nodded happily, thankful that he believed also. Naruto smiled in a fox like fashion and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At ten minutes to five in the afternoon in the Hidden Leaf, a crowd gathered, filling the seats of the arena used for the chuunnin exams. The sun was beginning to fall slowly, casting the place an orange color.

Naruto stood beside Hinata as she took her seat, edgy with anxiousness. "Naruto…" she whispered. There was no mistaking the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll kick the shit out of that guy!" he exclaimed smiling down at her.

"I know… I believe in you Naruto. Please come back in one piece." Hinata answered. She stood, wincing slightly as the still healing wound in her back prodded at her. She kissed Naruto on his whisker marks, and Naruto turned and put his lips full on hers. They stood there for a moment before parting.

"I love you." Naruto mouthed as he leapt over the railing and into the arena. Hinata sat and waited for the duel to begin. Sakura leaned over to her right to face Hinata in the seat next to her.

"Naruto is such as baka sometimes… but I know he'll win." She said smiling. Hinata nodded and smiled back, glad to have Sakura there beside her.

Tsuande thought vigorously about what she was going to do with the Hyuga elders… they had to be breaking some rule. Perhaps Shizune or Shikmaru could look it up. The hokage smirked at the thought of punishing those elders. It would have to come after the duel though…

Tsunade sat in the Hokage box peering down at Naruto in the arena. Then she glanced at the audience. She smiled. All of his friends were there. On one side of the arena seats were the ninja he had always worked with. Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, Iruka, Azuma, Kurenai, Gai… they were all there, and many more. On the opposite side of the seating was the Hyuga clan, all of them holding stern expressions. Tsuande spotted something unusual. A few Hyuga's were not there. She shifted her gaze to the other side at which Naruto's company had sat. Sure enough, Neji and Hiashi Hyuga sat in the front row of the opposite side away from the Hyuga clan, cheering Naruto on.

Everyone stirred collectively as the challenging Hyuga elder stepped into the arena. The ninja who was in charge of the duel lazily explained the rules. Finally it began. "Let the duel begin!" he shouted.

**Ahh! Cliffhanger! Wow, sorry about that. That is a pretty devious cliffhanger. Some of you may have noticed that Hinata's flashback was taken from Loved All Along! Yup... I love that scene. Anyway...what will happen in the battle?! What will be the punishment of the Hyuga elders? Please review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Whoo! Chapter 13. The battle is here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Strange unforgiving eyes stared back at Naruto with raging killer intent held in the forefront. He stiffened. Slowly he went over the chunnin exam one more time through his head. He had beaten Neji, but not without using the power of the demon inside him. He couldn't do that here. Not here, where he was fighting for Hinata's right to be with him. Not where he was fighting to show them once and for all that he was strong without the demon; that he wasn't the trash they thought he was.

Naruto and the Hyuga elder charge at each other. Naruto dodged a chakra charged hand aimed at his chest. He shifted on his feet to the left and ducked just in time for another hand to go above his head. The elder was fast, much faster than Hinata, whom he had trained with. Naruto threw a fist at the Hyuga, and as the elder dodged, Naruto brought a leg up and kicked knocking the Hyuga backward.

The Hyuga stepped back and reassumed the gentle fist stance. The already violent chakra covering his hands, flared even more. He shifted, and in a blur, he was gone. In a moment of panic, Naruto stiffened. He sensed the chakra behind him, but was late.

He felt the piercing pain through his back as his chakra points were disrupted. "AGH!" he screamed as he fell forward. As he fell another pain shot through his shoulder. He fell, hitting the dirt with a terrible thump.

In the crowd, Hinata gasped knowing exactly how much damage the elder had done to Naruto already. She shifted uneasily. Her mind was raging with all the possible ways that elder could… no… Hinata shook the thought away. Sakura flinched also, but smiled reassuringly at Hinata. "It's just begun… don't worry about Naruto." She whispered.

Shakily, Naruto stood. A drop of sweat ran down his face, curving on the outline of his set determined features. He took a deep breath and made a single hand sign, performing his signature jutsu. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" he shouted. The Hyuga elder standing stone faced and ready, activated his byakugan and settled into position as Narutos appeared around him.

The Hyuga smirked. "Of course. You're predictability is pathetic." He said. Naruto smirked even wider, his fox grin rivaling any.

There were twenty Narutos. The orange clad clones grouped into pairs. The Hyuga elder peered at them all with his eyes. His face flickered with a sudden motion of annoyance as he realized that he couldn't tell where the real one was.

The paired Naruto groups all began moving. A clone of each pair formed a rasengan in the other's palm. In a flash ten rasengans were swirling around the Hyuga in every direction. One clone of each pair disappeared from existence in a puff of dull smoke and the remaining ten clones all held blue vortexes in their hands.

"What…what is he doing?! He's wasting chakra if the Hyuga counters!" Sakura nearly screamed. Hinata, next to her, shifted but this time in thrilled anxiousness. She knew what Naruto had in mind.

The Hyuga slid into his stance and readied himself as he smirked. With a shout the ten Narutos attacked. Each rushed toward the Hyuga in long strides kicking up dirt from the battleground.

The attacks came closer to the Hyuga as he prepared for his ultimate defense. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!"All ten rasengans made contact, but not with the Hyuga. As the elder spin he emitted chakra, surrounding him in a blue spherical defense as the rasengans hit. As both chakras made contact a burst of energy erupted, and the Naruto clones dispersed as they were thrown backward. The Hyuga elder slowed his spin slowly and came to a steady stop. In a split second he realized that in his three sixty degree vision, there was not a blond ninja in sight. Before he could react the ground below him trembled. Nearly, losing his balance the elder swayed staring at the ground in disbelief.

First came a blue glow held within a hand erupting from the ground. This was followed by the full body of the one and only real Naruto. "RASENGAN!" Naruto's shout came loudly. A yell barely escaped the elder's mouth before he was cut off by the swirling chakra being pushed into his chest. Suddenly the Hyuga shifted quickly, turning to the right as Naruto's attack made crushing impact. Inside of tearing at the elder's chest, it crushed his side. He was thrown back, and hit the ground with a crackling sound that signaled his ribs had just broken.

The Hyuga dared to observe the damage to his side. A gaping injury; his side was crumbling flesh, bleeding unrelentingly. He could see his broken ribs… his entire left side had been devoured by the rasengan's force.

'Good thing I twisted… I would be long gone if that attack had hit my chest.' He thought. Wincing, the elder stood.

Naruto stood, slightly bent over, panting hard. The Hyuga's gentle fist attacks had disrupted his chakra. The rasengan had taken much more stamina and chakra than normal. Naruto fell to his knees panting. Kyuubi begged to be let loose. It tempted Naruto with small prodds of demonic chakra that filled his body.

'I... I need more chakra... that rasengan took up so much...I have to get some from Kyuubi...NO! NO! I can't... I'm supposed to be proving that I'm not a demon. No...no. AGH STUPID FOX!' Naruto's thoughts screeched inside him as a war between him and the demon inside him broke out. Naruto's whisker marks slowly darkened and his eyes shifted color.

"N-No... no I-I can't!" he screamed. Red demonic chakra crept slowly to the surface and covered him. Suddenly, the chakra began to retreat. Strain and shear will covered his features as he pushed the urge to tap into demon chakra. His willing emotions only further advacedthe strain, but he shook it off. Eventually the chakra was gone, replaced by determined intent to end this battle... and fast.

The wounded Hyuga advanced toward Naruto, grimacing. "You won't win. Look at you. You're pathetic… one combination attack and you're out of breath." He spat.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, you are. Your destiny is set. You were always meant to die… to be killed… to be crushed like the sick demon you are! Did you really think that we could let you interfere with Hinata?! HA! Her destiny does not include scum like you! You're a demon!" the Hyuga screamed his words, his eyes staring down at the blond ninja with a crazy, pain filled glance.

Naruto winced as he stood, his shoulder and back screaming at him. He pointed and accusing finger at the elder. "The only scum here is YOU! You corrupted… power driven… merciless…BASTERDS! You're the demon. For a demon there is no destiny… there is only hate. I do not hate… I love this village, I love my friends, I love Hinata! How can you suggest that I am a demon, when I do not even hate?! You are a demon. You feed off of power and choose to shun emotions so that you can bitterly seal branch members and make them feel like shit!" he yelled, a hidden passionate emotion lining his words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the crowd, Neji stared unbelievingly at Naruto. In just a few sentences he had summed up the mood of the branch members that had lingered over them for years. Kiba threw a fist into the air ethusiatically. "Yeah, bring it Naruto! Kick that guys ass!" he yelled. Shinosmiled...although no one could see it. A few other ninjas cheered at Naruto's words, everyone execpt the Hyuga clan on the other side of the area, erupted in cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The normal calm, emotionless mask typical of any Hyuga shattered before Naruto's eyes. The elder sneered, his eyes filled with rage. He took a shaky step forward, and suddenly broke into a dash, his hands flaring blue with chakra. "DIE DEMON!" he screamed. Naruto pulled a kunai from his pouch and readied himself. The elder's swift movements were blurred by speed. Naruto charged forward kunai in hand.

Inches from each other now, both ninja's stuck. The elder thrust his palm forward. Naruto thrust his kunai forward. Each felt their blows make impact, as they hit each other simultaneously. Both stood there for seconds that seemed like years to the crowd. The elder stood with his palm pressed against Naruto's chest, and Naruto stood with his kunai in the elder's chest. Suddenly, both of them fell backward.

The Hyuga lay on the ground, his eyes dimming, and a kunai stuck into him. Naruto lay there also, and as he coughed, blood came from his mouth. The ninja in charge of the battle walked over, solemnly. The crowd was dead silent, as they waited. The ninja looked down at the two and sighed.

Glistening streams of tears trailed down Hinata's face, both in fear for Naruto's life and in pity for her clan. Memories of the chunnin exam preliminaries filled her mind. In that battle... Neji had hit her in the same place. Most of Naruto's friends stood, getting restless. "Well! What is it?! WHO WON?" someone yelled.

The supervising ninja checked for signs of life of the Hyuga elder. There were none. "Naruto is the winner!" the ninja announced from the battlefield. "Medics NOW!" he screamed suddenly. Naruto coughed violently and blood spurted from his mouth. His eyes closed slowly, as he was no longer able to keep them open. His heart beat in his ears in erratic thumps. The Hyuga had hit hard... a possibly fatal blow.

"NARUTO!" the yell came from a pink haired ninja dashing onto the field and pushing the oncoming medics aside. Sakura kneed next to Naruto. Green chakra enveloped her hands as she pressed them to Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled faintly. "S-Sakura… tell Hinata… that I'm ok." He whispered.

"It's alright Naruto. I'm right here. I know you'll be ok." Whispered a voice. The voice was soft and soothing. He caught sight of a silver chain with a purple flower carved from stone on the end. It was the necklace he had given Hinata. His gaze trailed up the chain and found Hinata's pretty face smiled down at him. "You did it. I love you Naruto." She whispered so gently that Naruto was sure only he could hear it. He felt her lips lightly touch his cheek, and then pull away. He was lifted by medic ninjas and carried away, Hinata following by his side.

**How did you like the battle?! I hope I did a good job...battles really aren't my thing...if there are any suggestions or comments you can give me that would be great! How will Tsuande punish the remaining Hyuga elders for their unfair and cruel treatment to Naruto and their own clan?! Will Hinata tie everything together? Please please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Chapter 14. First... I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hope you awesome readers don't hate me. A lot of things have been happening and I haven't found time to write. Again... so sorry. I'd hate to let you all down. This chapter is a bit short and I just put it together today, but I like it. Here in this chapter... the punishment of the Hyuga elders is decided! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Hinata... but I own there love! No not really, but it makes me feel good to say that. **

"You've been punished. Now get out of my office." Tsunade announced tiredly. Shizune stood near the hokage's desk gazing unbelievingly at the shocked Hyuga elders in front of her. She whipped her head around toward Tsunade, her expression wild and wide eyed.

"Lady Tsunade! You… you can't do that! How in the world did you? You… you can't just…" Shizune trailed off in shocked frustration as the hokage's relaxed expression did not change.

"Oh yes I can. Thanks to Shikamaru for researching the fact. I can punish the elders like that... with Hiashi's and Hinata's help of course." Hinata and her father nodded from the opposite side of the hokage's desk were they stood.

"We agree with you Lady Tsunade. The banishment of the former Hyuga elders can start today after the placement of the caged bird seal." Hiashi commented.

Hinata nodded again before continuing the agreement. "Yes, I will also talk to Naruto about the further punishment of the elders after they leave from the complex." She explained. There was sternness in her tone. The future heir, and soon to be powerful moderator of the Hyuga clan, glanced at the former elders with a firm gaze. She no longer held the fear of them as before. The corruption had finally come to an end, as had the caged bird seal.

The former Hyuga's dared not to speak… all for one of course. "No! This is an outrage!" he shouted.

"You're an outrage." Tsunade mumbled annoyed.

The elder took no notice to this and continued. "Hinata… she… she declared that she was no longer a Hyuga! She has no role in what happens to us… and neither does that demon!" he spat.

"Hinata is in fact a Hyuga. Here in law seven- twenty, the clan elders are required to put a modified caged bird seal on the leaving member to ensure that the byakugan does not come into the hands of others. Only then are they excluded from the clan. You failed to put the seal on Hinata, therefore she is still remaining a Hyuga." Tsuande explained looking at the book Shikamaru provided her from the records.

"No th-" an elder started.

"Also… Naruto does in fact have a say in further punishment. He won the duel. Are you not familiar with your own laws?" Tsunade interrupted. "Oh, and trust me your punishment will be terrible. I doubt it will be ramen duty. If you ask me, Hiaso got off easy. Now… get out of my office." She concluded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata giggled as Naruto kissed her cheek for the third time as she blushed even more. "Naruto this is serious! Come on stop!" she laughed.

"Fine." Naruto said sighing as he smiled. He shifted on the hospital bed he was sitting on the end of with Hinata seated by his side. The blond was still bandaged on scrapes and cuts, and his heart was mostly healed from the blow he had taken from the Hyuga elder. All he needed now was rest, but of course there would be none for this hyperactive ninja. "Ok, ok fill me in." he said.

"Well, the elders are no longer Hyuga's. They must leave the complex by sundown, and as we speak they are receiving a modified caged bird seal." Hinata explained.

"Modified? How?" Naruto inquired raising an interested brow.

Hinata attempted desperately to look serious, but could only stifle her soft smile part way, resulting in a half smile that let Naruto know that she was holding back. The source of her amusement was Naruto's hand entwined with her own, and his whiskers twitching as he smiled at his success at cheering his love up. Just his presence beside her made everything better. Even discussing a serious matter such as the fate of former clan elders was interesting with Naruto.

"Oh, modified as in… much, much more painful." She said finally, still half smiling.

"Ooh evil. Um… so what do I have a say in?" Naruto asked.

"Anything. You won the duel and now have the right to make a decision based on what you were fighting for. You won our freedom to be together and beat the ones blocking it. Now you decide what to do with them." Hinata replied coolly.

"Right. I think I have something in mind. Those basterds have it coming. We're going to need Jiraiya's help." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want me to what?!" Jiraiya asked bewildered at such a request. Tsunade stared at Naruto who stood in her office.

"Are you kidding? Naruto… I thought… I mean I knew that you wanted to punish these basterds… but you realized that this is… outrageous." She explained.

"You realize that what you are asking me to do is crazy. We need the supplies first. Not to mention… this is freakin dangerous. What if the elders got out of control?" the Toad Sannin asked.

"Kyuubi can sense the power of other demons. I can determine if the ones we use will be hard for the elders to control." Naruto said calmly. "If you want them truly to understand suffering… you'll help me do this." He added. Naruto's tone was completely serious, his expression stern.

"That's how you feel huh?" Jiraiya sighed. "Alright. I'll help." He said.

Tsunade shook her head at the crazy request. After receiving a pleading gaze from Naruto, she gave in. "Ok, Jiraiya… as long as you are ok with this, the sealing of small lesser demons into the former Hyuga elders will begin in one week. Granted of course when I somehow negotiate the obtaining of such demons, that Naruto must approve of first." The hokage explained. She flashed another hesitant look at Naruto.

He just nodded. "They have to know what it feels like to be "demons" themselves. It's the best thing I could think of. Hinata agreed with me... so I'm ready to punish them." He said.

Tsunade nodded. "One week. In the mean time, Naruto, I want you to rest. You took quite a blow from that duel." She offered.

"No thanks grandma. Ok, see ya pervy sannin." Naruto said as he walked out the door.

**Wow! So how do you like that?! I figured it was the ultimate punishment. How will Tsunade acquire demons? How will the elders react? What is the fate of the Hyuga clan now? Will Hinata ban the caged bird seal? When will Naruto ask Hinata to marry him? (seems like a random question, I know... but I hope it will be soon... (hint hint). Please please review. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Attention my dear readers!**

Alright I am super sorry I have been gone for so long. I feel like I have let you all down to some extent by not updating for... well, months. I have decided something about this fanfic though so please bear with me.

Truth be told this sequel is no where near as good or well written as my first NaruHina one. Never the less I will NOT give up EVER.

So... going on this... I am going to ask you all what you want.

This is the end of this fanifc _but _it is your choice. Do I continue to create a third NaruHina that is the sequel to this one? If you wish to know what happens or think that my writing is fine... then please by all means say yes. It's alright to say no though. I will continue writing on fanfiction... I just wanted to know if you all (since you are the readers) wanted more on this particular story/plot line.

Please review with answers,

Pinkloverocks


End file.
